


На волне Ледибаг

by SNL



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kissing, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNL/pseuds/SNL
Summary: Для него это возможность поиграть.Для нее это миссия спасения мира.Что победит: желание превратить мир в свою игрушку или желание любить?Огромное спасибо Автору АУ Адримоли, что вдохновил меня на это: https://twitter.com/blinicatindarkПараллельно публикуется на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8246032
Kudos: 2





	1. Пролог

Алья Сезар _неугомонная_. Она всегда в движении, всегда в поиске. Маринетт Дюпен-Чен завидует ей белой завистью — ей самой не хватает этого задора, этого желания жить.  
Ей вообще уже несколько лет как ничего не хватает.   
Им уже двадцать, они студентки, их жизнь должна кипеть. И она кипит. У Альи.

Алья с трудом успевает посещать хотя бы важные лекции, предпочитая мчаться по Парижу в поисках сенсаций и работы. Уже сейчас, с её не профессионализмом и рвением к печатному слову, она стажёрка нескольких газетёнок, пусть и известных больше в мире сплетен, чем реальных новостей. Но Алью это не останавливает.  
— Вначале сплетня, после сенсация, — утверждает она.

Маринетт так не может. Она тоже мечтает о подобном упорстве. Но вместо этого она прячется, где только может, выжигая себя в куче незаконченных дизайнов. Она рисует до тех пор, пока руки полностью не будут измазаны карандашом, пока бумага не сотрется от постоянного соприкосновения с ластиком — и все равно это ничем ей не поможет. Она не в силах даже закончить эскиз, что уж говорить о полноценном дизайне? 

Даже упрямо посещая все лекции в институте Марангони, слушая советы преподавателей, как сократить время и силы на эскизе, как лучше подобрать ткань и как правильнее её шить — она не в силах закончить ни одну из своих идей полностью и сдать.   
Им уже двадцать. Но одна из них уже успела сдаться.

Алья встречается с парнем, на год их старше, с Нино Ляифом. Он хороший, он музыкант, учится на режиссёра, участвует в разных постановках. Он хороший. Он помогает Алье вытащить Маринетт из её кокона и найти новое вдохновение на показах известных модельеров.  
Нино часто выступает там одним из диджеев — он может позволить себе выпросить два билета. Но он же является хорошим другом того, с кем Маринетт хотела бы оборвать общение. Полностью.  
Лука Куффен. И пока он упрямой тенью присутствует в её жизни, она не в силах взяться за ум.

Единственное, от чего она не в силах отказаться, это показы Габриэля Агреста. Лишь там она забывает обо всем, теряясь в причудливых образах моделей и даже не догадываясь о том, какие секреты скрываются за её кумиром.

Что правит Адрианом, когда он выступает на показах отца, парень не знает. Пустым взглядом смотрит на журналистов, на зрителей. И уходит. Для него это просто обязанность. Показать массе очередной шедевр отца и унести его с собой за кулисы. Никогда он не понимал смысла подобного.  
Раньше это было чем-то вроде игры, так это обыгрывала их мать. Эмили была самой живой из них троих. Самой известной. Самой лучшей. Именно благодаря ей, Габриэль смог выпустить свою первую коллекцию, да и вторую, третью. Благодаря ей родился Адриан, хотя парень часто думал, как Габриэль вообще допустил рождение ненужного ему отпрыска. Нужда в наследнике? Глупости. Особенности после того, как мать пропала.

Ему двадцать один год. Он известная модель, носящая только бренд своего отца. Он талантливый пианист, занимающийся музыкой в свободное время. Он прекрасный фехтовальщик, тренирующийся в паре со своей потенциальной невестой, Кагами Цуруги.  
Он умелая марионетка в руках отца, не имеющая собственной воли.

И по воле отца ему приходилось вначале терпеть вечные приставания от дочери мэра, Хлои Буржуа, пока мэр не разошёлся во мнениях с его отцом. Тогда общение с капризной блондиночкой быстро свелось к нулю, но на место Хлои Габриэль быстро нашёл неприятную, скользкую Лилу Росси, что присасывалась к парню хуже пиявки, извлекая из него всё, что только могла.

Появление Кагами можно назвать спасением. Дочь основательницы крупной организации, контракт с которой Габриэлю был полезнее в сотни раз, чем просто факт наличии подружки у сына. А сама Кагами стала глотком свежего воздуха в этом заплесневевшем мире Адриана. Но плесень быстро захватывает новую территорию. И казавшееся таким близким спасение стало болотом.


	2. Chapter 2

По всему дому снуют незнакомые ему люди, что-то обсуждают вполголоса, передаются новые приказы, что-то уносится прочь, что-то приносится. Они словно муравьи в своих черно-белых костюмах, что превращают ранее удобный дом в незнакомую крепость. Все становится черно-белым и чуждым буквально на глазах.

Он сидит на широком подоконнике в холле, наблюдая за активной деятельностью рабочих и гадая, что они ещё изменят в его доме. Рядом из ниоткуда возникает Натали.

— Разве у Вас сейчас не занятия фортепиано? — он её любит, но порой её спокойствие выбешивает его.

— Разве его ещё не вынесли? — отвечая ей в тон, Адриан морщится при напоминании о теперь ненавистном инструменте. — Натали, сколько они ещё будут тут?

— Сегодня должны закончить, — сверяется женщина с расписанием в планшете. — Ваш отец…

Адриан уже не слушает, вставая и направляясь в кабинет Габриэля. Конечно, отец на всё время, что тут наводят порядок, свалил на очередной закрытый показ, не желая видеть, как чужие люди стирают все намёки на Эмили Агрест. Адриан пристально смотрит на огромный портрет матери. Он до сих пор не верит, что она мертва. Все это наверняка просто сон. И он вот-вот проснётся, выйдет из комнаты и увидит её. Она улыбнётся ему, назовёт его «соней» и взъерошит и без того лохматые волосы. А после он утащит её сыграть вместе на фортепиано. 

Но рабочие добираются и до этого кабинета, обходя его и снимая портрет. Парень сжимает кулаки. Что стоит ему окликнуть их, запретить разрушать его дом, его память о самом светлом человеке в его жизни? Ничего не стоит. Но это приказ отца. Приказ человека, который все ещё контролирует парня, пусть ему и исполнилось уже двадцать три. Просто идеальная модель семьи Агрест.

Адриан моргает, сгоняя ненужные сейчас слезы. При муравьях лучше не плакать. И замирает. За портретом матери у отца обнаруживается сейф. В принципе, это логично, отец был весьма известным и богатым человеком, он не должен был удивляться. Но почему никто при нем не говорил об этом?! Адриан сглатывает. Он не должен. Но как ему осточертело это слово **должен**.

— Вон! — ему даже не приходится повышать голос: все «муравьи» исчезают тут же.

Парень не спеша приближается к сейфу. Цифровой пароль. Внутри что-то ёкает. Если отец узнает об этом, ему не повезёт. Но это и его дом. Адриан имеет полное право знать что там. Рука автоматически набирает дату рождения матери, пока разум ломает голову в поисках других комбинаций. Но замок щелкает, послушно загораясь зелёным.

— Надо же, — выдыхает Адриан: и отцу не чужды чувства.

Он осторожно открывает сейф и окидывает взглядом содержимое: фото матери, его детский рисунок их семьи, путеводители по Тибету, странные броши в виде хвоста павлина и мотылька. Адриан хмурится.

— Адриан! — раздаётся оклик Натали из соседней комнаты, и парень, не задумываясь, хватает брошь мотылька и закрывает сейф.

— Слушай, отца все равно нет, забей на расписание хотя бы сейчас, — он улыбается ей как ни в чем не бывало, сжимая холодный камень в руках. 

— Фортепиано, — Натали стоит его отца: такая же холодная несговорчивая стерва.

Адриан прячет брошь в кармане джинс и возвращается к себе. «Муравьи» закончили с его комнатой одной из первых. И теперь там царит незнакомый холод.

По привычке включив необходимую пьесу на айпаде, он падает на кровать и возвращается к изучению броши. Он уже их видел. На одной из старой фотографии, где родители были засняты ещё до свадьбы, у них были эти броши. Они парные? Не похоже. У матери была брошь павлина, логичнее было схватить её. Но что-то в этом мотыльке его притягивает. Какое-то странное чувство, что это его брошь. Парень сжимает украшение, позволяя острым краям крыльев порезать пальцы, и смотрит на стекающую по ладони кровь. Отец будет ругаться, если узнает.

Ключевое слово **если**.

— Это ведь больно, — замечают рядом с ним тонким голоском, и Агрест дёргается от испуга.

Рядом с ним в воздухе висит непонятное существо сиреневого цвета, с крыльями и усиками, словно… Мотылёк. Адриан должен удивиться. Должен ужаснуться. Но вместо этого он лишь ухмыляется.

— Кто ты? — на удивление хриплым голосом спрашивает он существо.

— Я Нууру, квами, магическое существо, заточенное в камне чудес, — послушно отзывается оно.

— Квами… Нууру, — повторяет Адриан, перебирая в голове разные мифы. 

Эльфы, феи, пикси… Но он никогда не слышал о квами.

— И что ты можешь? — спрашивает парень.

— С моей помощью ты можешь подчинять себе других людей и наделять их магией, — Нууру висит в воздухе, словно подвешенная фигурка, не смеющая двинуться. — Ты... Тебе не больно?

Они оба смотрят на окровавленную руку и брошь. Адриан вздыхает и крепит брошь на рубашку, после чего идёт в ванную, чтобы обработать руку. Нууру следует за ним, словно тень.

— Нууру, ты знаешь моего отца? — спрашивает Адриан, прекрасно понимая, каким будет ответ.

— Габриэль был моим предыдущим хозяином, — квами зависает над его плечом. — Странно, что в этот раз меня активировал ты. Габриэль ревностно относился ко мне, создав множество запретов.

Адриан чувствует ещё большую тягу к этому существу. Они оба словно марионетки в руках Габриэля.

— А ты знаешь, кто я? 

— Догадываюсь. Его сын, Адриан, — квами странно дёргается, и Адриан замечает это. — Но я видел тебя давно, ты был ещё ребёнком.

— Знаешь, судя по логике отца, я им и остался, — хмыкает парень, смотря, как вода смывает его кровь. 

Эти окрашенные в алый струи зачаровывают его.

— Кхм, но ты же не ребёнок, — робко замечает Нууру, и Адриан возвращается в реальность. 

Он достаёт перекись водорода и от души поливает ею порезанные пальцы, после чего просто заматывает руку в полотенце.

— Твои слова да ему в уши бы, — отрезает Адриан, возвращаясь в комнату. — Значит, ты слуга отца?

— Я слуга камня чудес, — поправляет его Нууру. — Пока брошь у тебя, я подчиняюсь тебе. 

— Вот как? — Адриан довольно хмыкает. — И как мне его использовать?

— Чтобы превратиться, тебе нужно дать команду «Нууру, трансформация», — квами порхает прямо перед ним. — После ты сможешь считывать чувства других людей, выбирая подходящую тебе жертву. 

— Но как я буду их подчинять? — не понимает парень.

— Не думаю, что Габриэль избавился от своих бабочек, — Нууру замирает на мгновение, словно проверяя их. — Да, они ещё тут. Можешь использовать их. Но постой, ради чего…

— Нууру, трансформация! — Адриан не даёт квами закончить, и фиолетовый туман окутывает его. — Не переживай, я всего лишь хочу дать людям того, чего не имел сам: возможность отдохнуть и повеселиться.


	3. Chapter 3

В 13-ом округе жизнь всегда кипит, редко затихая. Туристы, местные жители из Азии, да и сами парижане любят это место, всегда яркое и праздничное. И в его магазинчике коллекционного чая и редких приправ зачастую не протолкнуться. Но сегодня магазин закрыт. Мэрион, старая знакомая, что работает тут, взяла выходной. А сам владелец опасливо выглядывает на улицу сквозь полузакрытые жалюзи.

— Мастер Фу, как думаете, что теперь будет? — мечется за ним ярко-зелёный огонёк. — В прошлый раз, когда Нууру был пробуждён, мы потеряли Кольцо Неудачи. А что же будет теперь?!

— Вайзз, не паникуй, — мужчина хмурится. — Мы все ещё не знаем, кто именно завладел брошью.

— Да что тут гадать?! — недоумевает Вайзз. — Думаете, брошь могла сменить владельца?!

— Думаю, что все может быть… — Мастер Фу вздыхает. — А ещё надеюсь, что не зря достал Серьги удачи.

Зелёный квами в ужасе делает кувырок. 

— Но кому?!

Ответа ему нет.

***

Адриан щурится от яркого света. Его одежда сменилась на фиолетовый фрак, а в руках появилась белоснежная трость. И сотни белоснежных бабочек парят вокруг. Адриан хмурится, но тут замечает своё отражение и темно-сиреневую маску на лице. 

— Нууру? — парень оглядывается в поисках квами, но того тут уже нет. — Ясно.

Адриан потягивается, вспоминая, что ему рассказывал Нууру. Читать чувства других людей, давать им магические силы. Он подходит к окнам и раскрывает одно, выпуская бабочек на свободу. Его тут же пронзает тысячью иглами, разрывает на миллионы кусочков разных людей, что встречаются его бабочкам. На мгновение ему хочется спрятаться, снять с себя эту брошь и выкинуть её, но тут его сознание заполняет голос мальчика лет десяти. 

— Мама, но мне нравятся куклы, — плачет он словно перед самим Адрианом. — Они красивые, ими интересно играть. Почему же остальные ребята надо мной смеются?

Ему явно отвечают, но Адриан не слышит ответа. Парня это не устраивает, а мальчику, в свою очередь, явно не нравится ответ. Агрест сжимает трость, желая приблизиться к этому мальчику. 

— Они все глупцы, — почему-то Адриан шепчет, словно боится, что его услышит кто-то другой. — Они не понимают истинного веселья. Не умеют играть по-настоящему.

— Да! — звонко кричит мальчик. — Они просто глупые детишки!

— Они настолько замкнуты в своих мирах, что не принимают чужого мнения, — Адриан улыбается: кажется, он нашёл собрата по несчастью. — Давай, покажем им, что такое веселье?

— Да! — Адриан чувствует, как трость в руке нагревается, а сама бабочка словно растворяется в мальчике и кукле, что он держит. — Да, покажем им! Я — Кукольник, я научу их всех как правильно играть!

С Кукольником парню становится легче. Связи с остальными бабочками и колющие иглы чужих эмоций исчезли, остался лишь мальчик. Адриан с восторгом понимает, что он способен видеть чужими глазами. И от этого ему тоже весело.

— Давай, Кукольник, — смеётся Адриан. — Давай повеселимся как следует!

***

Вайзз мечется из одного угла магазина в другой, бормоча что-то тихо, еле слышно. Мастер Фу понимает возмущение и беспокойство квами, но сейчас они оба бессильны.

— Он выпустил её! — внезапно застывает Вайзз. — Он выпустил акуму! Я же говорил…

— Я тоже говорил, — качает головой мужчина. — Расслабься и сосредоточься на ней. Энергия совсем иная. Он не ищет других камней. Он ищет совсем иное. 

— Но если это не Хищная моль, то…

— Я не могу рисковать, — обрывает Вайзза мастер Фу. — Я уже потерял достаточно камней в схватке с Молью. Даже если это совсем другой человек… Прости, Вайзз, но нам нужна Тикки и её удача.  
— Я понимаю, — квами вздыхает, успокаивая самого себя, и садится мастеру на плечо. — Вы правы. Тикки — наисильнейшая из нас. И лишь она сможет в случае чего противостоять Плаггу. Но кому вы доверите Серьги?

Мужчина хмурится, не отвечая. Камни чудес — опасны для обычных людей. Они приводят их к помешательству, жажде власти и богатства. И каждый раз делать выбор нового носителя становится все тяжелее. Он рискнул брошью павлина — и девушка пала от руки собственного мужа. Он достал кольцо неудачи — и мужчина погиб, не сумев противостоять собственному отчаянию. А тут сильнейший камень, огромная сила созидания… Как же выбрать того, кто достоин, кто точно справится с такой силой?

В дверь раздался робкий стук.

— Простите, пожалуйста, я знаю, что у вас закрыто, но я видела вас в окне. Видела, что вы тут. Пожалуйста, нам просто очень срочно нужен чай «Варан», а он только у вас продаётся.

— Ты знаешь, Вайзз, кажется я нашёл, кому отдать Тикки, — улыбается мужчина и, не слушая возражений своего квами, спешит открыть дверь. — Прошу Вас, юная леди, проходите, я вас слушаю.

— Я правда очень сожалею, — в зал входит невысокая темноволосая девушка. — Но просто у нас кондитерская TS почти в центре, ой, вы, наверное, не слышали о нас, но папа очень любит пить именно ваш чай, а он у нас кончился, и меня попросили срочно купить, и я не хотела вам мешать…

Мужчина улыбнулся, не слушая сбивчивую речь девушки. Она была чистой и искренней, отзывчивой и доброй. И настойчивой. Он прищурился, пытаясь найти хотя бы отблеск её ауры. Светло-розовый, подтверждающий все его мысли о ней.

— Как мило, что вы так заботитесь о своих родителях, — перебил он девушку, доставая упаковку нужного ей чая. — А вы ведь азиатка? По глазам видно.

— Ах, это, — девушка неловко смеётся, дотрагиваясь до лица. — Я — полукровка. Папа — француз, а мама — китаянка. И фамилия у меня двойная, Маринетт Дюпен-Чен. Забавно звучит, да?

— Очень даже забавно, — соглашается с ней мужчина. — А меня зовут мастер Фу. Я тоже из Китая. Поэтому позволь мне дать тебе один подарок. 

Вместе с чаем он протягивает ей маленькую шкатулку из резного красного дерева.

— Открой его, когда поймёшь, что нужна помощь, — девушка слушает его и хмурится, изучая подарок.

— Но зачем вам?.. — он качает головой, обрывая её.

— Всему своё время, милая, — мужчина отказывается от денег и провожает девушку к выходу. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что нельзя сварить макароны в холодной воде. Вначале воду надо вскипятить.

Дверь закрывается за ошеломлённой девушкой, и мастер Фу видит, как она медленно, то и дело оглядываясь, уходит прочь.

— Мастер Фу, — тут же появляется Вайзз, — в прошлые разы вы хотя бы следили немного за ними и прощупывали почву, подходят они или нет. А что было это?!

— Вот именно, Вайзз, — соглашается с ним мужчина. — В прошлый раз я до отчаяния пытался повлиять на судьбу, подсунуть ей избранника. А ведь она не любит, когда в неё вмешиваются. Эта же девушка появилась именно тогда, когда нужно было нам всем. Настоящий подарок судьбы просто.

— Да, но вы дали ей Камень Чудес без всяких объяснений, — не понимает Вайзз. — Думаете, она поймёт, как им пользоваться? Да и нужно ли это было ей самой?!

— Вайзз, — Фу поворачивается к своему квами, недовольно морщась. — Вот скажи, тебе не надоело задавать вопросы, на которые может ответить только время?

Квами виновато умолкает.

Мужчина возвращается к окну, но девушки уже не видно.

— Не подведи нас, Маринетт, — шепчет он напоследок. — Ты — наша последняя надежда.


	4. Chapter 4

Маринетт спешно улыбается отцу и целует мать в щеку, радует, что смогла купить нужную заварку, пусть магазин и был закрыт. И буквально бежит к себе, сгорая от любопытства открыть ту шкатулку.

Но у Вселенной на неё оказываются другие планы. Телефон буквально надрывается, и Маринетт проклинает свою подругу, поставившую ей на рингтон этот дикий рёв.

— Алья, я…

— Ты не поверишь, что я сейчас вижу, — Алья Сезар, учащаяся на журналиста, никогда не упускает сенсаций. — Странное создание в яркой одежде бродит по улице, одним прикосновением подчиняя людей себе. Знаешь, он чем-то похож на шутов с иллюстраций учебников истории. И люди, которых он подчинил, ведут себя странно, двигаются так… Будто ими управляют с помощью верёвок. Как марионетки, точно.

Маринетт включает телевизор и в ужасе смотрит репортаж Надьи Шамак, что подтверждает рассказ Альи. В объектив камеры попадает оно, нечеловеческая фигура с неестественными конечностями, что смеётся слишком громко. За ней следуют люди, двигаясь словно шарнирные куклы. Девушка сглатывает. В телефоне ей все ещё описывает происходящее Алья, пока…

Фигура выгибается слишком немыслимо и тут же оказывается за спиной Сезар. Алья не успевает ничего понять, а в трубке становится тихо. К толпе присоединяется ещё одна марионетка.

Маринетт опускает руки, роняя телефон и сумку. С глухим стуком из последней выпадает шкатулка.

— Открой его, когда поймёшь, что нужна помощь… 

Слова старика эхом отдаются в подсознании, пока Маринетт падает на колени, трясущими пальцами пытается открыть чёртову шкатулку, в слепой надежде, что это спасёт Алью, спасёт Париж, избавит их от этого ужаса.

Но шкатулка не желает открываться. Маринетт скрипит зубами, но ломает ногти, надеясь заставить замок щёлкнуть и открыться. И вот чудо, дерево поддаётся, но… лежащие там красные в чёрную точку серёжки-гвоздики заставляют Маринетт разочарованно застонать. О чем она думала, считая, что это поможет?! Идиотка, повелась на странные слова от странного человека. Глупая… 

— Надень их, — шепчет что-то незримое. — Поверь мне.

Маринетт ухмыляется сквозь слезы, но слушается этого голоса, снимает свои серьги и надевает эти. 

— Вот видишь, это не так уж и страшно, — в воздухе из ниоткуда появляется непонятное создание, красное в чёрную точку.

— Что… Кто ты… — Маринетт отползает от него, чувствуя, что ещё немного, и она потеряет сознание.

— Меня зовут Тикки, — представляется оно. — И я квами. Я могу дать тебе силы справиться с акумой и спасти твою подругу. Если ты разрешишь.

За стеной раздаются голоса родителей, и Маринетт хватает Тикки и шкатулку, бегом поднимаясь к себе. В голове шумит. Квами, акума, силы… она не понимает.

— Это шутка? — спрашивает она у Тикки. — Розыгрыш такой? Меня накачали наркотиками?

Тикки качает головой и обеспокоенно смотрит на неё. Маринетт сползает на пол и смотрит на резную шкатулку.

— Я знаю, что пожалею об этом, — шепчет девушка, но поднимает голову. — Тикки, что за силы? Объясни мне… Пожалуйста.

— Квами — это древние создания, дарующие людям огромные силы. Нас много, и каждый квами уникален, каждый владеет своим даром, — странное существо парит перед девушкой. — Но мы не можем использовать силы самостоятельно. Мы лишь проводники. А вот ты, надев Серьги, можешь использовать мою силу и справиться со злодеем.

— То есть… То есть тот монстр — это тоже квами? — Маринетт торопливо закрывает дверь в комнату, чтобы никто не ворвался к ней из родителей.

— К сожалению, но нет, — качает головой Тикки. — Но он был создан другим квами. Нууру. Он дарует силы людям, испытывающим сильные эмоции. Сейчас Нууру в плохих руках. Его использует во вред людям. И нам… тебе нужно спасти его.

— Почему мне? — Маринетт нервно ходит по комнате, её трясёт. — Я не супергерой, я обычная девушка, как я могу сражаться с каким-то непонятным монстром?!

— С моей помощью у тебя появятся суперсилы, — перебивает её Тикки. — Послушай. Так вышло, что этот жребий выпал тебе. И либо ты вернёшь меня назад, тратя на это лишнее время и рискуя своей подругой. Либо ты послушаешь меня и дашь ему бой.

Алья, точно… Маринетт хмурится и смотрит на квами.

— Что мне нужно делать? — она должна спасти подругу.

— Просто произнеси: Тикки, трансформация. Магия скроет твоё лицо от всех, так что не бойся, что тебе или твоим родным что-то будет угрожать, — Тикки улыбается, радуясь, что Маринетт согласна. — Остальное ты поймёшь после, когда почувствуешь магию внутри себя.

Маринетт обнимает себя, ёжась от пробегающего по коже холодка. Но назад пути нет. Раз так вышло, она обязана вмешаться и спасти подругу. А уже после она найдёт того старика и вернёт серьги, пообещав никому ничего не рассказывать. Ведь так можно, да?

— Тикки, трансформация, — бормочет девушка, надеясь, что все это выдумки её воспалённого разума.

Но по рукам уже ползёт алая вспышка, затягивая её в материал ярко-алого цвета. Она смотрит в зеркало и с трудом сдерживает вскрик. Костюм обтягивает её словно вторая кожа, красный в чёрную точку. От иронии судьбы хочется истерически смеяться. Самая неуклюжая и невезучая девушка и божья коровка, конечно. 

— Тикки, я не смогу, — Маринетт качает головой, обнаруживая на поясе ещё более интересный аксессуар — йо-йо. — Ты издеваешься?

Но квами рядом уже нет. Девушка прижимает руки к горящим щекам. И как ей сражаться с монстром в таком образе? Тикки говорила почувствовать магию внутри. Но Маринетт не чувствует ничего, кроме неловкости и желания спрятаться под одеялом. 

За окном раздается чей-то крик, заставивший девушку вздрогнуть. Алья. Точно. Она спешно открывает окна и выглядывает, достает йо-йо и оглядывается. Маринетт некогда чувствовать магию. Поэтому она делает глубокий вздох, зажмуривается и замахивается йо-йо, надеясь, что обойдется в крайнем случае парой переломов.

Но свистящий в ушах ветер заставляет её широко раскрыть глаза, провожая мимо здания. Руки машинально перехватывают йо-йо, подбрасывая тело в новый кувырок. Страх сковывает девушку, и она выпускает нить, тут же падая вниз и понимая, что даже магия не исправит её невезучесть. Она приземляется прямо на то самое странное существо, которое Тикки назвала акумой.

— Ещё игрушка! — радостно ревет оно, и Маринетт невольно сжимается.

Ну вот и конец ее геройской жизни: сейчас она станет такой же марионеткой, как и все… Но акума внезапно застывает, наклоняется к ней ниже и внимательно изучает.

— Кто ты? — спрашивает оно совсем другим голосом.

Маринетт выпрямляется. Под правой рукой из пустоты возникает выроненное йо-йо. А значит она ещё может побороться.

— Я та, кто исцелит тебя, — она старается вести себя уверенно, не выдавая страха. 

Акума дергается к ней навстречу и тут же с хрипом отступает. 

— Твое имя? — требует оно.

— Ма… — Маринетт спохватывается, вспоминая, что магия должна скрывать её настоящее лицо. — Малость неуместно спрашивать мое имя, не думаешь ли?

Акума снова дергается, заставляя девушку напрячься.

***

Адриан сжимает руки в кулаки. Мальчик вырывается, он хочет играть. Адриан всем телом чувствует желание ребенка вырваться из-под чужого контроля. Но он не может оторвать взгляда от фигуры в обтягивающем красном. Потрясающей фигуры, которую так и хочется схватить и не отпускать.

— Верни мне тело! — кричит мальчик. — Она будет нашей новой марионеткой.

Неплохая идея. Сделать её марионеткой и заставить прийти к нему… Внезапно он вздрагивает. У нее тоже есть камень Чудес, своя квами, как Нууру. Она пришла сразиться с ним. Но только он не хочет сражаться с ней.

— Скажи мне своё имя, — повторяет он, с трудом сглатывая. — И я сам отпущу его.

Она хмурится, её голубые глаза сверкают. Или ему кажется? 

— Я хочу эту куклу! — Адриану сложно, мальчик вырывается из-под его контроля.

Она словно чувствует, что сейчас им не до неё. И пользуется этим шансом. Яркая вспышка ослепляет Адриана, и он спешно снимает трансформацию, дрожащими руками находит пульт от телевизора, включает новости.

— … поразительно! — ведет репортаж Надья Шамак, как ни в чем не бывало. — Кого же мы должны благодарить за наше спасение?

Камера переносится на неё, и Адриан снова сглатывает. Темные волосы собраны в два низких хвостика, красная маска в чёрную точку скрывает верхнюю часть лица и подчеркивает голубизну её глаз, фарфоровая кожа…

— Ледибаг, — она неловко улыбается, словно боясь всеобщего внимания. — Меня зовут Ледибаг.

Адриан выпускает пульт из ослабевших рук и падает на диван.

— Ледибаг… — повторяет он за ней, пытаясь понять, что же он чувствует к этой девушке.

Пожалуй, в одном он согласен с пареньком: он тоже хочет эту куклу.


	5. Chapter 5

Весь оставшийся вечер Маринетт не хочет включать ни телевизор, ни компьютер. Она не спускается вниз к родителям на ужин. Она не подходит к постоянно вибрирующему телефону. Она боится слышать восторженное «Ледибаг», боится принимать произошедшее. Пока она может, она будет тянуть время, оттягивать встречу с суровой реальностью. 

Пока Маринетт сидит на софе, сжавшись в комок, Тикки, её неожиданная соседка по комнате, оказывается очень шумным созданием, активным и весёлым. Квами с восхищением изучает всю технику, начиная от маленькой электробритвы в ванной до большого плазменного телевизора в гостиной и холодильника на кухне. Она заливисто смеётся каждый раз, когда вибрирует сотовый телефон. Ей нравится этот новый мир. А Маринетт не нравится, во что превращается её мир. 

Алья уже закидывает её смс-теориями о Кукольнике и Ледибаг. Стоит включить телевизор, Ледибаг будет и там. Все новостные сайты Парижа обсуждают Ледибаг. И Маринетт чувствует, что это лишь вопрос времени, когда Надья Шамак, лучшая подруга её матери, или Алья Сезар, её лучшая подруга, присмотрятся к этой ярко-алой фигуре и воскликнут: _Да это же Ма…_

И что тогда? Маринетт сжимается в дрожащий комок, в надежде спрятаться от внешнего мира. Ей хочется раствориться в воздухе. Пропасть отовсюду.

— Маринетт, твоя коробочка снова вибрирует, — тормошит девушку квами. — Интересно, у Мастера тоже такая есть? Ты можешь с ним связаться?

Маринетт тут же вскакивает, путаясь в покрывале. Точно. На месте ли он сейчас? Она бросает взгляд на часы. Это уже не важно.

— Мастер? — переспрашивает она у Тикки. — Это тот, у кого ты хранилась?

Тикки кивает, не отвлекаясь от мерцания на экране телефона. А Маринетт слетает с софы, распахивает шкаф и переодевается. _Точно_. Тот мужчина, у которого она в тот день купила чай. Это он дал ей эти серьги. _Точно_. Она должна успеть в этот магазин. Она должна вернуть Тикки и серьги. Просто вернуть. И все будет закончено. _Точно_. 

— Тикки, нам нужно навестить этого Мастера, — копается девушка среди сумок, подбирая подходящий для квами клатч. — Идём. Постарайся не выдать себя, хорошо?

— Эй, я просто мастер маскировки, — возмущается квами и послушно ныряет в раскрытую сумку.

Маринетт сбегает по лестнице вниз, мимо родительской пекарни, на улицу. Она не дожидается рейсового автобуса, бежит по улицам, надеясь, что ей повезёт, и тот старик все ещё там. Она должна поговорить с ним. Она должна вернуть Тикки и серьги, пока не поздно. Легкие горят, но Маринетт это не останавливает. 13 округ. Тот самый магазин. Маринетт влетает в него, лишь внутри позволяя себе замереть и сделать пару глубоких успокаивающих вздохов.

— Мы работаем до десяти вечера, смысла так торопиться не было, — миролюбиво замечает стоящая за кассой женщина, улыбаясь ей.

Маринетт неловко кивает, не в силах сказать и слова, чувствуя, как в боку колет. Она вспоминает, что утром магазин был закрыт. Она помнит, что здесь стоял мужчина. Она судорожно оглядывается, но магазин выглядит все так же, как и утром. 

— Простите, — Маринетт трясёт. — Но я сегодня брала у Вас чай… Мне продал его мужчина…

— Мужчина? — удивляется продавщица и задумчиво качает головой. — Но у нас здесь работают только я и моя сменщица, мужчин же нет… Даже грузить товар мы обходимся сами.

Маринетт сглатывает и сжимает кулаки, чувствуя, как ногти с силой впиваются в кожу ладоней. 

— Воды? — предлагает женщина, но Маринетт качает головой. — Какой чай Вы брали? Я проверю по продажам.

— Чай «Варан», он… — девушка делает глубокий вдох, ей не хватает воздуха. — Просто вместе с ним я…

Маринетт замолкает. Что она делает? И что она скажет этой доброй улыбчивой женщине? То, что непонятно какой старик дал ей волшебные серьги, и она и есть Ледибаг, о которой трезвонят на каждом углу? А после покажет Тикки и тем самым… Маринетт давится воздухом.

— Вот как, — продавщица занята компьютером и не замечает обрывка предложения. — Странно, данный чай у нас закончился неделю как, и завоза ещё не было. Если Вы хотите оформить возврат, то простите, он не подлежит…

— Да нет, простите за беспокойство, я перепутала, — Маринетт улыбается и спиной движется в сторону выхода.

Горячие слезы жгут глаза. Она спешит на выход и прячется в первом проулке, прижимаясь пылающим лицом к кирпичной стене. Нужно было изначально не брать шкатулку, не открывать её, оставить где-то на улице. Но откуда же она могла знать?! _Глупая, глупая, глупая._

— Маринетт? — аккуратно высовывается из клатча Тикки, но девушка лишь тихо плачет, не откликаясь.

***

После побега девушки Мэрион не спешно потягивается и устраивается за кассой. Раскачиваясь на ножках, она задумчиво дует на жидкость, хоть и не любит остывший чай.

— Она была здесь, — выходит из подсобки Ван и замирает возле окна.

— Да, — кивает Мэрион. — Полагаю, хотела найти тебя и вернуть серьги. Не слишком грубо ли взваливать на неё такую ответственность и пропадать самому? Она ведь ничего не знает обо всем этом!

— Тем же лучше, — Фу задумчиво смотрит куда-то вдаль. — Быть может поэтому мы и проигрывали в прошлом, что слишком тщательно готовили новых носителей Камней Чудес? 

— Ей всего восемнадцать, Ван! — срывается Мэрион, но тут же берет себя в руки.

Пусть она не согласна с ним, не ей судить поступки того, кто всю свою жизнь посвятил хранению Камней чудес. Больше они не произнесли ни слова, погрузившись каждый в свои мысли.

***

Маринетт тихо шмыгает носом. Она стоит перед витриной и пытается привести себя в порядок влажными салфетками. Если родители увидят её такой, точно не отстанут с расспросами, а этого девушка хочет меньше всего. Она не готова пока к ним. Тикки сопит в клатче, она растеряна не меньше девушки. И Маринетт понимает квами, не смотря на собственный страх перед всем этим.

— Вот ты где! — раздаётся за спиной до боли знакомый возглас. — Что же у тебя за срочные дела такие, что ты плачешь посреди улицы?

— Алья, я… — Маринетт чувствует, как внутри всё сжимается в комок. — Прости меня… Просто я…

— Просто ты струсила и теперь тебе стыдно за это? — потрясла рыжей гривой Алья. — Серьёзно? Маринетт, мы же не маленькие дети. И я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, чтобы в это поверить. Может расскажешь правду?

Маринетт уставилась на Алью, перебирая в памяти произошедшее. Ей попали в руки магические серьги, дарующие огромную силу? Она теперь может по желанию облачаться в обтягивающий костюм и надирать задницы плохим парням? И она должна разобраться с тем, кто поспособствовал появлению Кукольника? 

— Прости, — Маринетт виновато улыбается. — Просто нервы и все это… Мне же ещё в стипендии отказали. А тут эта ситуация…

Она ведь не врёт. Алья знает, что Маринетт не любит брать деньги у родителей, стараясь зарабатывать самостоятельно. Но сейчас у девушки практически нет ни заказов, ни времени на них. Нет ничего…  
— Господи, ты из-за этого так расстроилась? — Алья обнимает подругу и гладит по голове, словно нашкодившую девочку. — Вот уж ерунда. Кстати вполне решаемая. Помнишь Нино?

Маринетт кивает головой. Они учились все вместе в средней школе и даже были друзьями, но после так вышло, что жизнь раскидала их всех. К счастью, до этого Нино успел признаться Алье в любви и с тех пор они встречались. Маринетт чувствует где-то внутри зависть и даже ревность к подруге детства, но тут же давит эти чувства.

— Он устроился подрабатывать на радио, — продолжает Алья, не замечая гримасы собеседницы. — Конечно, не то, что он хотел, но его вполне устраивает, он даже пускает в эфир периодически собственные треки и слушателям нравится, представляешь? Он на полпути к своей мечте.

Девушки смеются, вспоминая долговязого смуглого подростка в красной бейсболке и наушниках, каким Нино был в средней школе.

— Так вот, — Алья выуживает телефон. — У них там девушку ищут вести вечерний эфир. Не каждый день, всего пару раз в неделю на несколько часов. Просто ставишь музыку разную да в паузах болтаешь ни о чем. Обязанностей практически никаких, а деньги неплохие, почему бы нет? Нино меня пытается уговорить, но ты же знаешь, я не поклонница сидеть в кресле и болтать просто так. 

— Радио, да? — Маринетт сжимает ремешок клатча, размышляя.

Она тоже не любительница поболтать. И она не слушает радио. И у неё сейчас есть более важные проблемы на самом деле, чем поиск подработки в свободное время. И она безумно нуждается в месте, где можно будет спрятаться от всего этого.

— А я не против, — решает она, кивая самой себе. — Почему бы в самом деле нет?

Что-то внутри перемыкает, и Маринетт смеётся вместе с Альей, чувствуя как страх уходит.

В её жизни и так всё переворачивается с ног на голову, так почему бы не рискнуть?


	6. Chapter 6

Маринетт с трудом заставляет себя выходить на улицу. Она дёргается, стоит ей расслышать слово «Ледибаг». Алья печатает статьи о героине в красном с завидной скоростью. И это при том, что она появилась лишь раз. Тот злодей тоже затаился, видимо, не ожидал, что найдётся способный противостоять ему. Старик, подаривший ей серёжки, так и не появился — Маринетт навещает тот магазин каждый день, в надежде встретить его и прояснить некоторые моменты.

— Ты интересная, — замечает Тикки. — Противоречивая. Почему ты не ведёшь себя в обычной жизни так же, как Ледибаг?

— М? — Маринетт морщится, пытаясь понять квами. — Разве? 

Они вместе уже неделю. Второго владельца камня больше не было видно, как и его акум. Но популярность Ледибаг от этого не уменьшается, наоборот, людям интересно все больше. Алья даже запустила квест среди молодёжи «Найди Ледибаг». Маринетт, когда услышала, громко рассмеялась. А когда наткнулась на группу ребят, практикующих паркур в пятнистых куртках (и когда только сшить успели?) — побледнела. Расцветка Ледибаг буквально преследовала её. 

— Ты достаточно решительная, храбрая и сообразительная, — Тикки устраивается удобнее на подушке. — Ты очень быстро анализируешь ситуацию и принимаешь решение. Не ври, что это всё моё влияние на тебя. Максимум что я тебе даю — это костюм, скрывающий твою личность, и магию. Не более. 

— Йо-йо? — напоминает Маринетт квами о необычном оружии.

— Я не боец, — парирует Тикки. — Я дарую силы исцеления и созидания. Как йо-йо возвращается назад в твою руку, так и ты возвращаешь всё на свои места. Но опять же не я управляю твоим телом. А ты сама. И ты сама пользуешься йо-йо. Не я.

— Йо-йо символизирует мою силу? — Маринетт откидывается назад на стуле. — Звучит интересно.

Тикки хмурится.

— Даже сейчас. Ты вызнаешь информацию у меня, но игнорируешь мой вопрос, — она подлетает к девушке. — Почему? Ты мне не доверяешь?

Маринетт тоже хмурится. Подсознанием она понимает, что именно интересует квами. Но готова ли девушка поднимать эту тему? Пока нет.

— Это сложно объяснить, — уходит она от темы.

— Мне более пяти тысяч лет, — не сдаётся Тикки. — Думаю, я смогу понять. И смогу помочь. Ты не думаешь?

— По тебе не скажешь, что ты такая старая, — хихикает неловко Маринетт. — Но прости.

Тикки внимательно смотрит на Маринетт, но после чего кивает.

— Я понимаю. Сложно довериться созданию, сущность которого ты не понимаешь. Но тебя выбрали носителем огромной силы. Я… Ты очень хочешь вернуть меня Мастеру. Но открою тайну. Нас нельзя так просто взять и передарить, взять и вернуть. Тот, кто хоть раз имел дело с камнями чудес, уже так просто это не забудет. Не забыть этого чувства превосходства, когда в твоих руках сконцентрирована огромная власть.

— Если вы такие сильные, то почему же вас так легко раздали? — Маринетт не хочет в это всё вникать — но ей интересно.

— А кто сказал, что легко раздали? — замечает Тикки с улыбкой. — Хранитель обычно внимательно следит за будущим носителем, проверяет его, после чего готовит.

— Но меня к тебе не готовили, — перебивает Маринетт. — И знаешь, от мысли, что за мной следил какой-то старик, становится некомфортно.

— Я бы очень хотела располагать большей информацией, Маринетт, — Тикки виновато жмурится. — Но я рассказала всё, что знала. И я знаю точно одно: если я попала к тебе — значит это судьба. 

Маринетт смотрит в потолок немигающим взглядом. Как ни странно, она верит словам квами. И что если это правда судьба, шанс отпустить прошлое, возможность стать снова собой? Только вот страх прошлого отпустить не так легко.

— Ты поэтому согласилась на предложение своей подруги? — доносится до неё голосок Тикки, и Маринетт кивает.

Маринетт трясёт головой, не позволяя себе впасть в такую ненужную сейчас ностальгию.

— Тикки, обещаю, однажды я расскажу тебе, — девушка берет телефон и набирает сообщение Алье, уточняя дату собеседования на радио. — И возможно даже очень скоро. Но не сейчас, прости.

Красная квами лишь улыбается, понимая, что Маринетт не зря получила Серьги Удачи. Они стоят друг друга. И лишь время покажет, смогут ли они однажды стать единым целым на самом деле.

***

Нууру тихий, спокойный. Адриан практически не замечает его, пока сам копается в интернете и книгах. Но о квами нигде нет ни слова, а сам Нууру упрямо повторяет, что не знает ничего. И Адриан снова ныряет в книги и мировую паутину. Он не верит, что о камнях чудес нельзя ничего найти. Он не верит, что нет абсолютно никакой информации о Ледибаг.

— Адриан, — стучит в комнату Натали. — Твой отец срочно требует спуститься к нему в кабинет.

Адриан хмурится. Габриэль планировал провести в командировке ещё около недели. Что могло заставить его… Парень бросает взгляд на Нууру. Конечно же. Отец наверняка увидел в новостях его неудачный дебют как суперзлодея. Надеяться, что он не поймёт, что произошло, было бы глупо изначально. Но… Зато отец наконец соизволил вспомнить о сыне. И это обещает быть забавным.

Поэтому он спускается на первый этаж в кабинет отца с улыбкой. Мужчина стоит к нему спиной, не сводя взгляда с портрета матери.

— Позволь спросить, чему ты так улыбаешься, — порой Адриану кажется, что время не властно над Габриэлем. Как и пятнадцать лет назад он возвышается над всем миром, холодный и абсолютно невозмутимый. 

— Рад встрече с тобой? — невинно предполагает Адриан — он не хочет выдавать себя сразу, словно незрелый юнец.

— Ты копался в моем сейфе, — Габриэль несомненно старше — и он владеет силой не играть в детские игры. — Изволь объясниться.

— Это и мой дом тоже. Я не знал, что сейф именной, учитывая, что смог его открыть, — Адриан злится.

Почему каждый их разговор Габриэль словно отчитывает его, считает ребёнком, не способным ни на что. Почему вместо того, чтобы стать ближе после смерти любимой жены и матери, они все больше отдаляются друг от друга?! Почему?! — так и рвётся из его глотки, но он не смеет дать волю эмоциям при отце. 

— Что ты знаешь о камнях? — резко меняет тему Габриэль.

Адриан не отвечает, располагается в кресле для гостей и тянется за бутылкой минералки. Он не знает, что ответить. Да и по факту ему нечего отвечать. Поддался инстинктам, схватил украшение отца в надежде заслужить хоть какое-то внимание от отца, решил позабавиться. И единственное, что его интересовало во всём этом — это найти ту девушку в алом костюме. 

— Нууру ничего не рассказал, да? — понимает его и без слов отец и горько усмехается. — Почему ты взял именно брошь Мотылька? Почему не взял брошь Павлина, что принадлежало твоей матери? Почему не взял лежащее там кольцо Кота? Почему именно моё украшение?

— Поэтому и взял, — Адриан делает глоток и убирает бутылку на место. — Что это твоё украшение, а я твой сын, если ты не забыл. И соответственно наследник.

— Вот как, наследник, — Габриэль наконец поворачивается к нему лицом. — Ну что ж. В любом случае, от твоего каприза есть и плюс. У нас наконец вышел на сцену последний нужный мне камень чудес. Я не собираюсь отнимать у тебя брошь Мотылька. Но взамен ты заберёшь для меня Серьги Ледибаг. Ты меня понял?

Адриан чудом удержал на лице невозмутимое выражение лица. У Габриэля уже было три камня чудес. Зачем ему был нужен четвёртый? 

— Могу я спросить, зачем это тебе? — насколько искренне ответит его отец?

Габриэль мнётся лишь секунду, словно решая озвучивать правду или нет.

— Я хочу вернуть Эмили, — эти слова ударили Адриана словно обухом по затылку.


	7. Chapter 7

_«Я хочу вернуть Эмили. Я хочу вернуть Эмили. Я хочу вернуть Эмили. Я хочу вернуть Эмили. Я хочу вернуть Эмили. Я хочу вернуть Эмили. Я хочу вернуть Эмили. Я хочу вернуть Эмили.»_

Прошли сутки с их разговора, сутки, как Адриан узнал…Что узнал? Отец ведь так и не сказал толком, что случилось с матерью.   
И Адриан лежит на кровати, задумчиво вертит брошь Мотылька в пальцах и размышляет над словами отца. Эмили и Габриэль редко бывали дома. И уловить момент, когда именно его мать пропала с концами, сложно. Лишь пару месяцев назад Натали сообщила ему, что Эмили мертва.

И тут же организовывала капитальный ремонт, пока отец сбежал из страны в очередную длительную командировку. И надо же, какое совпадение, стоило Адриану найти что-то из его личных вещей, как отец тут же возвращается. И откровенно говоря, Адриан ожидал скандала, гнева, ярости, недовольства, ругательств. Ожидал хоть каких-то изменений. Но в итоге отец просто решил его использовать. Снова..

«Камни Чудес даруют своему носителю огромную силу. У каждого свой дар. Но есть парные Камни: Серьги Созидания и Кольцо Разрушения. Объединив их, ты приобретёшь силу Бога. И это моя цель. Но за все время я смог найти только Кольцо. Тебе же повезло нарваться на хранительницу Серёг. Так что разберись с этой соплячкой и принеси мне её камень чудес.»

Инструкции. Лаконичные и конкретные инструкции. Адриан закрыл глаза, сжимая брошь ещё сильнее, пока не чувствует как тёплая жидкость стекает с его пальцев. Он хотел большего, он хотел поговорить с отцом о матери, возможно сблизиться с ним наконец, восстановить связь между сыном и отцом… Но вместо этого он снова стал марионеткой отца, только теперь в новом качестве. Габриэль чётко дал ему понять, что не собирается посвящать сына во все подробности. Но при этом он был не против использовать сына в своих целях. И от этого парню тошно.

Фиолетовый мотылёк порхает над ним, хмурится, изучая своего нового хозяина.   
— Адриан, твоя рука… — еле слышно начинает Нууру, но тут же замолкает, понимая, что Агресту-младшему не до него.

А что если он откажется? Адриан поворачивает голову и пристально смотрит на квами. Что если он вернёт брошь в сейф? Просто возьмёт и откажется от всех этих безумных планов отца? Магия, воскрешение, это ведь всё выдумка, глупая сказка, легенда, миф, да? Ему надо просто убрать брошь назад в сейф и всё будет кончено.   
Правда, это означает, что и с той девочкой он больше не сможет пересечься. Хотя Адриан и так не встречался с Ледибаг лично, лишь через мальчика. Да и нет гарантии, что тогда за дело не возьмётся его отец. А тот всегда доводит начатое до конца.

И есть ещё одно но. Адриан хочет ещё поиграть с Ледибаг. Это его игрушка и ничья больше.  
— Нууру, трансформация, — хрипло командует Адриан, возвращая брошь на футболку и пачкая ткань кровью.  
Впрочем его повседневная одежда тут же сменяется фиолетовым костюмом, плотно стягивающим всё тело. Окровавленная рука словно перебинтовывается перчаткой. Смешно. Его квами словно заботится, лечит парня, который давно уже никому не нужен. Адриан поднимает голову, заставляя себя очистить разум.

В ушах тут же начинает шуметь: хор из обиженных, оскорблённых, возмущённых, агрессивных, паникующих, испуганных голосов — и Адриан морщится. В первый раз было проще абстрагироваться от них. В первый раз он считал это забавой. Теперь это работа. Его новая работа.

— Я не хочу кашу! — капризничает ребёнок где-то вдалеке.  
— Я столько лет на это потратил! — не согласен со своим увольнением мужчина средних лет.  
— Не трогайте меня! — подросток пытается сбежать от группы других ребят.

Но это всё не то, Адриану не нравятся эти эмоции. Они не совпадают с его желанием крушить и ломать всё вокруг. Пока…

— Ты вечно меня используешь! — женский голос тут же озвучивает его мысли, и он цепляется за неё.

Молодая, симпатичная. Замужем недавно, работает в нескольких организациях, пока муж пытается построить свой бизнес за её счёт. Не его ситуация. Но он так понимает её желание быть нужной не только ради денег и возможностей. Он так понимает её страх остаться в одиночестве.

— Неужели мы так много просим? — шепчет он хрипло, и она повторяет его слова.  
Вспышка, и Адриан видит перед собой парня, в ужасе отползающего от них.   
— Неужели так сложно лишний раз сказать «Люблю»? — Адриан чувствует, как внутри него нарастает гнев. Как его, так и той девушки. Они оба на одной волне. Они оба находятся в отчаянии, они оба хотят просто быть любимыми и нужными. Но окружающие этого, конечно же, не понимают.   
— Неужели так трудно дать нам понять, что мы нужны, любимы, важны просто так? Неужели так трудно увидеть в нас обычного человека, нуждающегося в человеческом тепле? Почему нас вечно используют? Почему? Неужели мы так много просим?

Красный свет заливает всё вокруг, и Адриан чувствует, что девушка отделяется от него, принимая в своё тело его бабочку. Но их все ещё объединяет общие боль и страх.

— Ты меня больше не оставишь, — шипит девушка, и парень исчезает, образуя подвеску на браслете девушки. — Теперь ты всегда будешь рядом со мной. Все всегда будут рядом со мной, Ювелиром ваших тел и душ.

Слушая её, Адриан представляет, каково было бы таскать Габриэля в подвеске на браслете, и смеётся.

— Да, — кивает он. — Собери их всех. Чтобы никто не смел тебя больше игнорировать. Чтобы они всегда были рядом. Всегда.

Рука в фиолетовой перчатке сжимается в кулак до хруста костей. Адриан хмурится. Ему нравится эта акума. Ему нравится эта идея. Он хочет превратить Габриэля в подвеску для браслета и таскать постоянно с собой. А после оставить где-нибудь. Заставить отца понервничать, ощутить это холодное чувство страха остаться забытым. Тогда бы он был более сговорчивым. Более разговорчивым. Более… родным? И это желание решает всё.

— Оставь его, он тебе не интересен, — пожилой мужчина с облегчением падает на колени, видя, что Ювелир забыла о нем. — Найди Габриэля Агреста. Мне нужна подвеска с ним. Сделай это. Немедленно.

— Я не знаю, кто это, — наклоняет голову акуманизированная и хмурится.  
Адриан знает, она видит рядом якобы лучшую подругу и хочет атаковать её. Но ему слишком интересна реакция отца. Слишком интересно узнать рамки дозволенности.  
— Зато я знаю, — отрезает он, усмехаясь. — Ищи Габриэля Агреста. Мне нужен он. А после заберём с собой весь мир.

И она слушается его. Ювелир выходит на поиски Габриэля Агреста.

***

Маринетт нервничает с утра. Да, уже прошла неделя, как появилась Ледибаг, как она ищет того старика, как она пытается привыкнуть к новой соседке. А Тикки вполне быстро привыкает к новому месту жизни, легко осваивается с незнакомой обстановкой. Вообще весь мир вокруг Маринетт вполне быстро свыкается с появлением якобы супергероя в обтягивающем костюме. Тогда как она сама все ещё пытается как-то это оправдать хотя бы в своей голове.

На деле же она просто боится. Маринетт уверена, что в первый раз ей чисто повезло — благодаря соответствующей расцветке костюма. Тикки говорит про патрули — Маринетт утверждает, что они пустая трата времени. Ведь носитель второго камня все ещё прячется. Зачем Ледибаг выходить на свет, если нет нужды? Работать за полицию у Маринетт желания точно нет. 

И она не знает, что ей делать. Да, она старается держать лицо перед квами, она уверенно врёт родителям и Алье. Но внутри неё не унимается страх сделать что-то не так, оступиться, сорваться в пропасть. Маринетт утыкается лбом в холодную поверхность стены, пытаясь слиться с ней, успокоить свои расшатанные нервы. А ещё сегодня Нино ждёт её на долбанной студии для прослушивания…

Маринетт проклинает себя за то, что согласилась в своё время. В любом случае, она не сомневается, что провалит это собеседование и всё пойдёт своим чередом. И эта мысль заставляет её успокоиться. Пока Тикки не взлетает.

— Акума, Маринетт, он выпустил акуму! — она хмурится.  
Маринетт чертыхается. Все никогда не пойдёт своим чередом. Теперь никогда.


	8. Chapter 8

Ледибаг — героиня Парижа. Она сильная. Она смело перехватывает запущенные в неё автобусы и автомобили, отбрасывая их в разные стороны. Она ловкая. Она легко уклоняется от попыток Ювелира превратить её в очередную подвеску для браслета. Она умная. Она легко догадывается, что акума скрывается в самом браслете. И она волшебная. Она способна вернуть всё на свои места после победы над акумой.

Только вот сама Маринетт не чувствует в себе этой уверенности Ледибаг, когда чудом ловит брошенный в неё новенький оранжевый Матиз, и радуется, что это хотя бы не грузовик. Хотя когда в следующий раз Ювелир замахивается автобусом, Маринетт понимает, что радоваться рано. И пусть эти проклятые камни чудес даруют ей огромную физическую силу, необычайную ловкость и магию, они не даруют ей элементарной защиты! А от непрошибаемого щита она бы сейчас не отказалась. Кукольник был в этом плане проще, он не лез в драку, предпочитая использовать других в сражении. Ювелир был же опаснее в несколько раз, не гнушаясь сражаться с ней лично.

Маринетт не понимает, откуда в ней столько сил на постоянные прыжки и развороты, удары и блоки, о которых она в обычной жизни и знать не знала. Она не понимает, откуда знает, как лучше блокировать акуму, когда стоит подпустить её ближе, а когда нанести решающий удар и сорвать чёртову цепочку браслета. И так же на автомате её тело подкидывает йо-йо, ловя акуму и выпуская на свет белого мотылька с роем исцеляющих всё вокруг божьих коровок. 

Вместо Ювелира перед ней сидит растерянная девушка, в потрёпанных джинсах и тонкой футболке, с невидящим взглядом. Маринетт под маской Ледибаг невольно жалеет её, она сама чувствует себя так же потерянно, пусть и является супергероиней. 

— Привет, — неловко она присаживается на корточки рядом с жертвой. — Ты как?

— Вообще не помню ничего, — шепчет она. — Я была дома… у себя, с мужем. Мы… — она поднимает голову, и Маринетт видит в них слезы. — Ругались. Я хотела просто сказать ему, что мне нужно больше внимания. Но он… Не понял. Как обычно.

— Эй… Всё хорошо. Ты не виновата…  
Маринетт замолкает. В чем не виновата? В том, что разозлилась? В том, что просто хотела быть любимой? В том, что позволила себя использовать неизвестно кому? Маринетт не знает. И как назло, владелец другого Камня Чудес сегодня не проявил желания поболтать, как в первый раз. Маринетт чувствует, что злится. Что за соперник ей достался такой, что прячется за спинами других? 

Йо-йо пищит, напоминая ей о времени. Ледибаг поднимается.  
— Ты не виновата в том, что стала жертвой этого труса. Просто впредь постарайся не позволять никому управлять собой. Помни, что твоя жизнь находится только в твоих руках.

Девушка кивает и встаёт следом за героиней.  
— Да! Точно. Хватит терпеть это всё. Спасибо, Ледибаг. Спасибо большое.

Они улыбаются друг другу и расходятся. Жизнь продолжается дальше.

Ледибаг прячется на ближайшей крыше и открывает навигатор в своём йо-йо. Она находилась возле Восточного Вокзала. И если верить йо-йо, то даже на обычном общественном транспорте добраться до места, где была назначена встреча с Альей, ей потребуется всего минут 20.  
Оглядевшись вокруг, она решает не рисковать и подбрасывает йо-йо как можно выше, исчезая среди крыш.

И уже через десять минут Маринетт Дюпен-Чен стремительно бежит по проспекту Президента Кеннеди, выискивая нужный ей 116 дом. Она бредёт среди однотонных серых домов, устало отсчитывая дома и проклиная себя за то, что сразу на йо-йо не посмотрела, где находится этот дом и не детрансформировалась где-нибудь поближе к нему.  
Зато она находит музей Бальзака и пристально смотрит на него, размышляя к удаче это или нет? Но тут начинает вибрировать её телефон.

— И где наша звезда блуждает? — ворчит Алья по другую сторону. — Мы тебя тут уже заждались.  
— Я заблудилась, — не скрывает своего раздражения Маринетт. — И в процессе того, чтобы передумать.  
Тикки высовывается из сумки, возмущённо шикая.

— Я тебе передумаю, — хмыкает Алья, абсолютно спокойная. — Тут такой консилиум ради тебя собрали, ты обязана теперь не то, что им просто показаться, ты обязана пройти их отбор.  
Маринетт вздрагивает, чётко различая хорошо ей знакомые маниакальные нотки в голосе подруги.   
— Так куда мне идти? — уточняет она у своего личного навигатора. — Я возле музея Бальзака.  
— Ты серьёзно? Как тебя туда занесло?! — Алья пропадает на мгновение, и Маринетт слышит, как она с кем-то переговаривается. — О, тебе повезло. Там кто-то из наших сейчас идёт мимо, он тебя подберёт и проводит. Так что…

Маринетт не слышит окончания фразы Альи. Она чувствует тяжёлую холодную руку на плече. И слышит знакомый низкий баритон.  
— Маринетт, это и правда ты? — чувство страха сковывает все тело. — Мне Нино сказал найти тебя и проводить. Ты серьёзно никогда не была тут?  
И она приходит в себя, спешно прижимая к уху трубку, но Алья уже отбилась. И Маринетт не остаётся ничего иного, кроме как обернуться с натянутой улыбкой к своему новому проводнику.  
— Ох, здравствуй, Лука, давно не виделись.

***

Адриан лениво роняет йо-йо, внимательно следя за тем, как оно раскручивается вниз и тут же поднимается наверх, так и спеша назад к хозяйской руке. Но он не спешит ловить его и кидать заново. Это обычное игрушечное йо-йо в стиле Ледибаг продавалось в киоске неподалёку от его особняка. Сейчас вообще все вещи раскраски Ледибаг популярны. Адриан с трудом смог выстоять последнюю съёмку в парке, не отвлекаясь на проходящие мимо фигуры в пятнистых ветровках и свитшотах. Отчего-то ему стало интересно: она в обычном стиле носит такое или наоборот избегает? Наверное, если бы он увидел её в пятнистой обычной одежде, он бы узнал её. Различил, пусть они и виделись всего два раза. 

А может и нет. Она могла бы быть уже на расстоянии вытянутой руки, но просто он такой слепой дурак.   
Отец ничего не сказал ему насчёт Ювелира. Заметил только, что он ошибся, и девчонка оказалась не такой глупой. А это означало, что Адриану нельзя расслабляться. Он должен был поймать Ледибаг и забрать её серьги.  
Как обычно. Анализ ситуации и коррекция дальнейших инструкций. Не более.

Адриан швырнул йо-йо на стол. Ему не нравилась эта игрушка. Никакого разнообразия в поведении. Нитка короткая и легко может оборваться. И абсолютно не похожее на её. Кто только такую глупость придумал?  
Он садится за пианино — замену стоявшему ранее тут фортепиано — и разминает пальцы, не очень желая начинать играть. Но отец дома и наверняка будет прислушиваться. Контролировать его. Адриан с ненавистью смотрит на открытые ноты «Лунной сонаты». И начинает играть по памяти композицию Ли Рума. На все остальное у него нет нужного настроения.  
И пока пальцы сами нажимают нужные клавиши, он вспоминает.

Леска её йо-йо гораздо длиннее, чем у купленного. И прочнее в сотни раз, оно выдерживает и её саму, и других людей, и даже способно связать акуму. И это не просто игрушка, обращённая в оружие. Он видел, как она пользовалась им, словно телефоном. Нууру сказал, что у него самого есть трость с такой же силой, но Адриану все равно. Ему не нужна трость. Ему нужна…  
Он резко опускает руки, заставляя пианино тревожно гудеть, но парню все равно.

Он делает глубокий вздох и продолжает играть, позволяя своим мыслям вернуться назад. Отец может контролировать его жизнь. Но не мысли. И он представляет, как бы она смотрела на него, улыбалась ему. Он готов акуманизировать сам себя, лишь бы она оказалась рядом и утешила его, помогла ему. Стала бы лучом спасительного солнца в темноте его жизни.   
Возможно… Это был бы действительно неплохой вариант для их знакомства? Это хороший шанс стать к ней ближе? Адриан растворяется в музыке, представляя её фигуру рядом. Его фантазия настолько реальна, что он слышит восхищённый вздох девушки, её голубые глаза следят за его порхающими пальцами, а он уже представляет, как бы он сыграл на ней, с ней…

Адриан резко открывает глаза и недовольно щурится, встречаясь с пристальным взглядом карих глаз.  
— Кагами, — замечает он, не прекращая игры.  
— А ты вырос… Никогда не слышала, чтобы ты играл так чувственно, — улыбается она.  
Она старается выглядеть искренней. Но Адриан видит фальшь в этой девушке.   
— Как ты здесь оказалась? — ему не до любезностей. Не сейчас, когда он занят мыслями о совсем другом.

— Твой отец пригласил, — пожала плечами Кагами, устраиваясь рядом с ним и кладя голову ему на плечо. — Сказал, тебе нужен друг.  
Адриан сжимает зубы до боли. Друг. Отец. Смешно. Ему смешно. До боли в груди, до хрипа в горле, ему смешно.  
Ему не нужен друг.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Композиция Ли Рума это Yiruma – River flows in you


	9. Chapter 9

Кагами бродит по комнате призраком, то передвигая кубки, то рассматривая фотографии, то замирая возле окна и любуясь видом Парижа.   
Огромные окна на высоте двадцати метров позволяют чувствовать себя королём если не мира, то города точно. Если бы только не отбрасывали на закате тени клеточных прутьев, тем самым напоминая: ты — не король. Ты — пленник. Ты — вечный заключённый этих стен.

Кагами этого не видит. Не чувствует. Ну, ещё бы, не она же здесь заточена. Адриан лениво перебирает клавиши, мысленно умоляя её уйти да поскорее. Он хочет трансформироваться. Ему физически нужно спровоцировать хоть у кого вспышку гнева и увидеть ещё раз этот алый костюм в чёрную точку. Пусть он и следил за ней всего лишь час назад. Кажется, он становится зависимым от этой девушки.   
Можно вывести из себя Кагами, кстати. Адриан прячет улыбку — интересно, что он увидит в голове якобы _своей девушки_? Интересно…

Холодные руки обжигают кожу на плечах, заставляя вздрогнуть. Приняв это за одобрение, ладони скользят под вырез футболки и спускаются на грудь парня.  
— Ты так улыбался, — шепчет Кагами ему на ухо. — Думал о чем-то приятном?

Адриан откидывается назад, облокачиваясь на девушку и позволяя её рукам спуститься ещё ниже, к животу, и пробежаться по кубикам его пресса. И закрывает глаза, пытаясь представить, что именно эти руки несколько часов назад закидывали йо-йо на крышу здания, именно эта девушка сводит его с ума.  
Они ведь похожи, если подумать. У Кагами такие же тёмные, отливающие на свету синевой волосы, алые губы, до безумия светлая кожа и… Карие глаза, что впиваются в него цепким взглядом, словно пытаясь что-то считать в нем.   
А у Ледибаг глаза голубые. Как небо. И глядя в них, чувствуешь себя живым. Ведь даже не видя его вживую, она смотрела прямо на него сквозь всех этих акуманизированных.

А может он просто выдумывает себе все эти сказки, цепляясь за её маску, создавая совершенный образ, лишь бы не погибнуть в этом болоте.

— Ты вообще тут? — Кагами утыкается носом ему в шею, тем самым привлекая внимание парня. — Я соскучилась по тебе.

Адриан подавляет желание нахмуриться и качает головой.  
— Прости. Многое навалилось тут. После нескольких лет молчания отец впервые объявил о смерти матери, — он не врёт. Но тщательно обдумывает каждое слово. — Всё это…

— Сложно, да, — кивает Кагами, холодные пальцы цепляются за пряжку ремня. — Но ты же Агрест. Ты сильный. Ты справишься.  
— Да, конечно, — кивает Адриан и выпрямляется, накрывая руки девушки своими. — Но пока мне нужно время. Просто время, Кагами.  
— Да, прости, — она тут же оставляет его в покое, отходя на несколько шагов.  
За это он любит Цуруги особенно — та уважает личное пространство. И даёт хотя бы иллюзию выбора.

И пусть она не выходит из комнаты, он может дышать воздухом, не приправленным острым запахом её духов. И это заставляет его осознать ещё кое-что: он не имеет понятия, чем пахнет Ледибаг.

— Мама хочет, чтобы я отправилась на соревнования в Киото, — замечает тем временем Кагами, располагаясь на его кровати. — Говорит, я должна заявить о себе и показать всем своё мастерство. Смешно, правда? Хотя только пару дней назад упрекала меня, что я совсем расслабилась и потеряла хватку. Я все больше её не понимаю.

Адриан закрывает клавиши пианино и облокачивается локтями о крышку. Внимательно изучает темноволосую девушку, мысленно дорисовывая на ней маску. И ему нравится эта картинка. Но понимание, что перед ним не та девушка, портит все наслаждение.

— Ты слушаешь новости? — продолжает говорить Кагами, не догадываясь, что он с головой погрузился в размышления. — Об этих ненормальных… не знаю, как даже назвать их правильно. Супергероях и суперзлодеях, представляешь? Словно в комиксах.   
Адриан кивает на автопилоте.  
— Не представляю как эта девчонка вообще осмелилась на подобное, как её… Ледибаг, кажется? — Кагами смеётся, вспоминая репортаж о девушке в обтягивающем костюме, а Адриан чутко прислушивается, услышав её имя. — Неужели у неё нет никакой скромности в таком виде да прыгать по крышам?

— Не знал, что тебя интересует подобное, — хмыкает Адриан.   
Он сам на людях не появляется, и о нем практически никому ничего не известно, кроме Ледибаг. Так что переживать о том, что на него падёт какая тень подозрения, глупо. Но ему интересно услышать чужое мнение об этом.

— Кто сказал, что она интересует меня? — Кагами резко поднимается с кровати. — А вот тебя, смотрю, интересует не на шутку. Ты не слушал меня, пока я не заговорила о ней.  
Адриан даже не пытается скорчить виноватое выражение лица — смысла врать нет.  
— И что меня выдало? — а вот узнать, где он прокололся, хотелось бы. На всякий случай. Чтобы не допустить того же с отцом.

— Йо-йо определённой расцветки на столе, — сплёвывает она и чуть ли не бегом сбегает из его комнаты.

***

Один год, девять месяцев, тринадцать дней. Ровно столько она успешно избегала его. И вот пожалуйста. Даже не через ровную дату он стоит перед ней, как ни в чем не бывало. Стоит, лениво потягиваясь и разминая плечо, видимо затёкшее из-за висевшего на нем чехла с гитарой. Рисуется. Теперь она знает это. 

— И как тебя угораздило зайти сюда? — недоумевает он, оглядываясь. — Тебе же просто по проспекту надо было идти до конца, а там дом Радио явно ни с чем не перепутаешь. Нет же, забрела во дворы.

Маринетт молчит, сжимая побледневшими пальцами телефон. И умоляет о том, чтобы это было реальным совпадением, что вот-вот к ним подойдёт кто-то и скажет, что он от Альи, пришёл проводить Маринетт. Но они стоят уже вечность, а вокруг так никого и не видно.  
Лука аккуратно снимает чехол с плеча и ставит его на землю, широко улыбаясь.   
— Эй, ну ты чего? — он не сводит с неё взгляда. — Ты не рада видеть меня? Неужели даже не соскучилась? Я, например, соскучился. С Джул ты оборвала общение, приглашения Нино на наши концерты отклоняла. Я начинаю думать, что ты меня избегаешь.

Да, Нино действительно то и дело приглашал Маринетт, как подругу своей девушки, на разные концерты. Но бдительная девушка каждый раз тщательно штудировала список выступающих групп и, находя то самое до боли ненавистное название, отклоняла его. А даже если под давлением Альи и приходила, то буквально в первые же пять минут терялась в толпе и трусливо сбегала домой. Она меняла маршруты, выходя из дома, петляла, постоянно опаздывала, теряясь на улицах Парижа. Зато точно не допускала и шанса даже на случайную встречу. До сих пор.

— Даже не опровергнешь мои слова? — он улыбается так тепло и солнечно, что где-то глубоко просыпается отголосок совести. Но она тут же давит его каблуком. — Значит, правда.  
«Как проницательно, — хмурится Маринетт. — Конечно, избегаю. Но ты такого высокого мнения о себе, что не можешь в подобное даже поверить.»  
Ей хочется сбежать. Плевать уже на прослушивание. Плевать на тот консилиум. Можно она трансформируется и просто сбежит? Даже владелец другого камня сейчас кажется ей менее страшным, чем Лука.  
Можно, она сбежит?

— Ладно, вижу, ты совсем сейчас не в настроении говорить, — примирительно улыбается Лука и возвращает гитару на плечо. — Повторяешь мысленно речь для прослушивания? Не переживай. Это FIP. Они любят таких, как мы. И ты определённо им подойдёшь. Слышишь? Я в тебя верю.  
Он не сводит с неё взгляда, гипнотизируя, словно змея кролика, и приближается. Маринетт хочется завизжать и броситься прочь, пока он целует её в лоб и приобнимает.  
— Идём, там нечего бояться. Никто тебя не съест, — смеётся он добродушно, а она чувствует, что вот-вот умрёт от страха.

Его пальцы цепко держат её за талию, заставляя идти рядом с ним. Вырваться из его хватки она не может физически. Тело рядом с ним просто не слушается разума.  
— Так как у тебя дела? — Лука словно не замечает её оцепенения. — Я слышал, поступила в Марангони? Ты молодец. Сегодня сложно исполнять мечты в реальность.  
Он что-то ещё говорит, но Маринетт не слушает его, судорожно соображая. Лука гитарист. Их группа в тесном контакте с Нино. А значит, если она пройдёт на радио, то будет пересекаться с ним постоянно.   
Дрожь пробегает по всему телу. 

Нет, нет, нет! Она не должна пройти это собеседование. 


	10. Chapter 10

Луи Дюссо считается богом на их станции FIP, хотя сам он так не думает. Да, он задаёт темп и формат рубрик, выбирает ведущих, ставит расписание, связывается с группами и организовывает им записи, прослушивания, помогает с вопросами раскрутки, договаривается о сотрудничестве с другими станциями, одобряет рекламу. Но если он и является кем на FIP, то только мальчиком на побегушках. И от этого своё время он ценит особенно тщательно.  
А ещё он человек, обычный. И только поэтому он терпеливо сидит за столом, изучая предложения новой рекламы, пока девушка от Нино задерживается.

За дверью слышится перешёптывание.  
— Опаздывает на полчаса уже, разве это нормально?   
— Забей, не нам с ней работать.  
— А если тебя поставят в смену с такой… Чудесной?  
— Фло, отвали.  
Луи бросает взгляд на часы и хмыкает — девушка опаздывает на восемь минут, не больше. Первое впечатление уже испорчено. Но Луи обещал посмотреть её. Уж больно пылко за неё просили Ляиф и Куффен. А Луи любит этих двоих парней. Они были лучшим вложением в радиостанцию FIP. Ляиф оказался прирождённым диджеем, чувствующим музыку на подсознательном уровне. Куффен же был одарённым музыкантом и композитором, творящим магию с помощью гитары. И если они верили в ту девчушку, то Луи был обязан хотя бы поговорить с ней.  
Маринетт Дюпен-Чен. Студентка института Марангони. В её коротком резюме не было ничего, связанного с музыкой. Нужна ли была ей самой эта подработка?

В дверь стучатся, и, не дожидаясь его разрешения, врываются в кабинет разноцветным ураганом.  
Взлохмаченная темноволосая девушка в джинсах и розовой футболке, раскрасневшаяся от бега. За ней в кабинет падает Ляиф.  
— Луи, мы потерялись, — улыбается он широко. — Но вот мой обещанный диджей, Маринетт, прошу любить и жаловать.  
Девушка, услышав своё имя, смущается и сжалась в комок ещё больше, а Нино тем временем скрывается за дверью.

Неуверенная, наверняка пассивная, закомплексованная и зажатая, не способная раскрыться и задавать темп особа — Луи хмурится. Не такой вариант он ищет на FIP.  
— Демку принесли? — ему откровенно жалко тратить время на пустое приветствие.  
Но в ответ на него лишь растерянно смотрят.  
Луи вздыхает.  
— Мадмуазель Дюпен-Чен, я — Луи Дюссо, программный директор радиостанции FIP, — начинает он заново. — Кто вы и зачем здесь, я осведомлён. Поэтому давайте к делу. У вас с собой есть демка?

Девушка качает головой, не произнося ни слова.   
Луи хочет вздохнуть, но не позволяет себе этого. У него достаточно причин, чтобы отказать этой девушке.

***

Маринетт всю дорогу безвольно плетётся за Лукой, который что-то рассказывает. Ей нужно завалить прослушивание. Ей нужно завалить прослушивание. Повторяя про себя эту мантру, она практически не замечает встревоженного взгляда Альи, только что узнавшей, кто именно встретил и проводил Маринетт. Поглощённая своей мантрой, она не чувствует, как её руку перехватывает Нино и с напутственной речью впихивает в кабинет программного директора.

И лишь в самой комнате девушка застывает, видя высокого мужчину в сером костюме. Он хмурится — она опоздала. Он одёргивает пиджак и поправляет галстук — ему явно некомфортно. Какая ирония, ей тоже некомфортно. Хочется сбежать.  
Он что-то спрашивает, но она слишком потеряна. Внутри начинает клокотать. Какая же она жалкая. Прекрасная маскировка, никто точно не узнал бы в ней Ледибаг сейчас. Тикки бьётся в сумочке, заставляя вырваться из мыслей и прислушаться.   
Начало фразы снова успело пройти мимо ушей, но сам вопрос Маринетт расслышала. Ему нужна демка. Никто не говорил, что нужно будет что-то принести. Да и что такое демка?  
Не важно. У неё нет с собой ничего. Девушка качает головой. Большего от неё не требуется, тут и дураку ясно, что она успешно провалилась. Но малая часть внутри злится — она хотела бы попасть сюда. Хотела хотя бы попытаться.

— Маринетт, — Луи хмурится, — давайте будем откровенными. Вы хотите попасть на FIP?

Маринетт прячет руки за спиной, с силой впиваясь ногтями в кожу.  
— Это звучит дико, знаю, — признается она, — но я хочу попробовать.  
— Попробовать? — мужчина поднимает иронично бровь. — Мы не школа, где вы можете пробовать и учиться. Мы не театр, где вы можете отрепетировать поведение. И мы не швейка, где можно распороть неправильный шов и зашить заново. У нас работа идёт в прямом эфире. У нас нет права на ошибку. У нас нельзя попробовать. Либо ты хочешь и работаешь, либо нет.

Её коробит сравнение со швейкой. В шитье тоже нельзя пробовать: сделаешь не так надрез в процессе — и всё: придётся брать новый отрез ткани и начинать все сначала.   
— Что такое демка? — спрашивает она, в надежде сменить тему, а заодно и настрой мужчины.  
— Демонстрационная запись. Пробная запись, — поясняет он вполне охотно. — Чтобы не тратить лишнее время зря, я бы послушал ваш голос в записи и принял бы решение.

— Без неё вы не возьмёте меня? — Маринетт пытается вспомнить, говорили ли ей про это.  
— Я бы вас и с ней не взял, — ухмыляется Луи. — Но почему же, у нас есть студии, мы можем записать на месте демку. Но одно дело, когда человек записывает её сам, в домашних условиях, не нервничая и не отвлекаясь. И другое дело сейчас. Вам придётся импровизировать, добавьте к этому своё волнение, и что выйдет на записи? Я скажу сразу — ничего хорошего.

— Я хочу попробовать, — Маринетт проклинает себя мысленно. — Пожалуйста?  
Луи откидывается на спинку кресла и трёт пальцами переносицу. Его телефон начинает вибрировать, и мужчина отвлекается на него.  
Маринетт любопытно, но она стоит на месте в ожидании своего приговора.

— На Ваше счастье, — наконец выдыхает Луи и поднимается. — Пройдёмте за мной в студию, посмотрим уж.  
Она послушно следует за ним. Они проходят уже пустой коридор, на лифте поднимаются на несколько этажей выше и снова выходят в бесконечный коридор с множеством дверей. Маринетт идёт медленно, ожидая, что мужчина вот-вот затормозит, но тот и не думает. Задумчиво что-то бормочет себе под нос, словно что-то напевая.  
От скуки Маринетт начинает считать двери и когда они проходят н-цатую, Луи наконец тормозит.  
— Вот свободная, как раз, — кивнул он сам себе и толкнул дверь, пропуская вперёд Маринетт. — Итак…

Девушка опасливо оглядывается: комната пустая, разделена на две половины стеклянной перегородкой. По обе части стоят огромные пульты управления, но только один из них с микрофоном.

— На твоё счастье, мне не нужен сильно говорливый ведущий, — Луи занимает место за пультом без микрофона. — Подходи ко мне, я покажу тебе нужный минимум. Это регуляторы звука…  
Маринетт внимательно следила за тем, что, по словам Луи, называлось фейдерами и потенциометрами. Мужчина не сильно распространялся, показывая девушке лишь основные нужные на данный момент функции, заодно показав ей как работать с плейлистом и запуском музыки в эфир.

— Я буду твоим слушателем и страховкой на эту запись, — наконец закончил объяснения Луи. — Садишься с другой стороны, надеваешь наушники, регулируешь все под себя. И я хочу услышать, как ты начинаешь свой эфир и какую музыку поставишь на вечер, допустим, вторника. Прошу, — кивнул он девушке.

Маринетт поспешила в другую половину комнаты. Задела мышку, пробуждая компьютер из спящего режима, надела наушники.

— Я дам тебе минут десять на подготовку, — раздался громкий голос Луи в ушах, и она поспешила уменьшить звук, заслуживая тем самым его одобрительный кивок. — Мне позвонить надо. А ты пока подумай над тем, как представишь мне эфир.  
Дождавшись её согласия, он поднялся и покинул кабинет.

Этим пользуется Тикки — она вылетает из клатча.  
— Маринетт, не сдавайся! — пищит она. — Ты сможешь это сделать! Ты должна показать всем, что ты сильнее.  
Девушка судорожно перещёлкивает записи, стараясь запомнить, где какая, не обращая внимания на квами. Лишь продумав относительный порядок понравившихся композиций, Маринетт позволяет себе снять наушники.  
— Почему я должна это сделать, Тикки? Почему?  
Она никогда не интересовалась всем этим. Она никогда не стремилась к таким вещам. Это Алья любит живое общение, это она за словом в карман не лезет. А Маринетт совсем не такая.  
— Потому что иначе ты сведёшь себя с ума, — тихо бормочет Тикки. — Тебе нужно перебороть своих демонов. Перебороть их, при этом не скрываясь под маской Ледибаг.  
Маринетт хмурится.  
— А радио может послужить заменой маски, — продолжает Тикки. — Тебя ведь никто не увидит. А значит, ты можешь не бояться открыться.

Эта часть комнаты звуконепроницаемая: щелчка замка от двери не слышно, но квами вовремя замечает Луи и прячется в клатче. Мужчина возвращается на старое место и прикладывает наушник к уху.  
— Готова? Настраивай всё при мне и начинай свою программу насчёт три — я включу запись. Раз. Д…  
Маринетт выпрямляется, поправляет наушники и опускает микрофон, чтобы ей было удобнее видеть пульт. Пальцы повторяют все те движения, что показывал Луи. В голове прокручивается план: вначале включить заставку, после приветствие и пара слов о вечере, первая песня. Время на паузу и обдумывание следующих слов.  
— Три, — слышит она и видит, как загорается красная кнопка записи.  
Руки запускают заставку быстрее, чем она успевает подумать об этом. Теперь приветствие…  
— И снова здравствуйте, слушатели FIP, — она улыбается, пусть её видит только один мужчина, — в связи с последним хайпом на тему божьих коровок, я приветствую Вас на волне Ледибаг, волне, где мы можем быть собой и не бояться ничего.


	11. Chapter 11

Обычно демозапись занимает минут десять-двадцать. Чтобы человек точно мог раскрыться, показать свой уровень… Луи слушает Маринетт уже больше получаса и все никак не может понять, притворяется ли она или нет.  
И только благодаря своему опыту работы со студентами, понимает: не притворяется.   
Об этом говорят и её трясущиеся руки; слегка остекленевший взгляд; секундные заминки, пока она ищет нужный фейдер. И, конечно, ошибается. Выбирает не тот, в итоге увеличивая громкость абсолютно не той волны.   
Луи закрывает глаза и слышит совсем иное: голос чист и уверен, все технические ошибки спрятаны за звонким смехом и поднятием абсолютно нелепой, но расслабляющей темы. А ещё радует её музыкальная подборка: заставляет действительно выдохнуть и освободиться от удушающего напряжения рабочего дня. 

А ещё ему нравится то, как ловко она обыграла интерес всего Парижа к Ледибаг. Весьма тонкий на его взгляд психологический трюк, позволяющий заинтересовать всех. И ведь при этом она не собирает различные сплетни, коими пропитано уже всё телевидение и Интернет. Наоборот, она использует Ледибаг как призыв к тому, чтобы быть собой, не бояться ничего, чтобы…  
Чтобы заманить всех в мир свободы FIP.  
И ему это нравится.

Вибрация в кармане заставляет вернуться в реальность. Луи кивком приказывает Маринетт продолжать, а сам достаёт телефон.  
Очередные сообщения всё от тех же двоих. Ляиф и Куффен уже минут сорок закидывают его просьбами взять эту девушку. Вот же однако вцепились.

Маринетт заканчивает говорить и снова включает музыку. Снова путается, на этот раз неправильно повернула потенциометр, выключая музыку на минимум, но смеётся, что не в силах расстаться со слушателями. На самом деле, ошибка непростительная для ведущего.   
«Я готов ночные вести четыре ночи в неделю!»  
«Целый альбом новых песен с правом трансляции только у Вас!»  
«Все выходные готов вести прямые эфиры!»  
«На всех своих разогревах реклама FIPа!»

В конце концов, ему же нужен не полноценный ведущий, а только временная замена на пару часов. Можно на крайний случай с ней посадить кого подкованного в плане техники.   
Луи вздыхает. Она не идеальное решение его проблемы. Но почему-то он почти готов согласиться на неё.

— Хватит, — командует он, наконец, и Маринетт послушно закрывает якобы эфир.   
На удивление хорошо закрывает. Луи кивает головой, приказывая ей выйти к нему. Она подчиняется, замирая у перегородки, и мужчина видит то, что не видел за стеклом: она вся дрожит, лоб покрыт испариной, нижняя губа прикусана.

— Повторю вопрос. Ты действительно хочешь этого? — он окидывает рукой весь кабинет. — Не ври, я вижу, что это не твоё.

— Не моё, — кивает она. — Но это интересно. И это мой шанс… Доказать себе, что я хоть чего-то да стою.  
Луи неожиданно ухмыляется. Девочка оказывается со стержнем. Погнутым, проржавевшим, но стержнем.   
— Тебе повезло, — наконец решает он. — Мне просто очень срочно нужен человек. Пока на первое время у тебя будет два эфира по два часа. Один в среду, другой в субботу — хочу посмотреть, как ты их проведешь. Потом посмотрим, если понравится, дам тебе лишние часы. И да. Запомни это прослушивание и продолжай вести эфир в том же духе, на волне Ледибаг. Просто так включать музыку я тебе сам теперь не позволю. 

— Вы… Правда? — Маринетт смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами.   
— Да. Пойдём ко мне в кабинет, я подготовлю тебе договор и расписание. Первый эфир я проведу с тобой, после найдём тебе другого учителя. А там запомнишь пульт, и сама справишься без надзора.

Он ожидает, что она сейчас запрыгает от радости. Но вместо этого он слышит слабый выдох и улыбается. Она знала, что ошибается, и знала, что он мог ей отказать. А значит будет работать дальше. 

Луи выходит в коридор и быстро набирает сообщения:  
«Один будет по часу играть на гитаре в прямом эфире в течение недели, а второй организует три эксклюзивных интервью, не знаю, как, но сделает.»  
И пусть он нашёл жемчужину для FIP, лишней выгоды он упустить не посмеет.

***

Маринетт трясёт. Все уже давно обговорено, у неё на руках подписанный договор, брошюрка с рекомендациями и инструкциями, уже послезавтра она придёт сюда, чтобы вести прямой эфир. И пусть Луи упредил её, что проведут его они вдвоём, чтобы она могла попривыкнуть, Маринетт трясёт.  
Она жалеет, что не гуглила ничего заранее, что готовила себя на провал, что всё сказанное ей сейчас Луи в новинку. Но мысль, что её будут слышать сотни парижан, её, не героиню в маске и обтягивающем костюме, а обычную девушку, заставляет чувствовать себя…   
Она пока не может подобрать нужного слова. Это была всего лишь демозапись. А вот после первого эфира она поймёт. И обязательно подберёт нужное слово.

На выходе её уже ждут ребята с широкими улыбками. Сейчас даже Лука и его объятия не так пугают, как раньше. А он словно чувствует это и обнимает её много крепче и дольше, чем остальные.  
Алья хмурится, но Маринетт еле заметно качает головой. Сейчас ему это можно. Сейчас им можно всё, она смогла преодолеть один из своих страхов. 

— Предлагаю в кафе по такому поводу, — Нино отпихивает Луку, чтобы обнять Маринетт, и та смеётся, когда козырёк кепки упирается ей в лоб. — Мы обязаны отметить такое событие, да?

Эйфория резко накрывает Маринетт, и та не в силах перестать смеяться. За неё решает Алья.  
— Это ты, верно, отметил, Нино, такое точно надо отметить.  
Впервые за несколько лет Маринетт чувствует себя живой, наслаждаясь компанией друзей. Впервые прикосновения других парней и особенно Луки не кажутся ей противными. Впервые она дышит полной грудью и не думает ни о чем. 

***

Адриан спускается в пустую столовую на ужин. Отца ещё или уже нет — за прошедшие пять лет он так и не понял разницы в этом.  
Следом за ним входит Натали.

— Ваш отец просил передать, что он покинул Париж по срочным делам. Его не будет несколько дней, но это не значит, что Вам стоит расслабляться.

— Уехал? Струсил? — усмехается Адриан, занимая своё место.  
Тут же из ниоткуда возникает горничная и ловко расставляет перед ним тарелки с подноса.  
Натали молчит, терпеливо ожидая, пока девушка закончит и оставит их. Лишь убедившись, что они остались вдвоём, она вздыхает.  
— Это было глупо и по-детски, Адриан, — она не всегда такой робот, каким кажется. — И сомневаюсь, что Габриэля это как-то задело.  
— Ну, он хотя бы понял, что я не собираюсь играть с ним в его глупые игры, — буркнул Адриан, беря только вилку и кладя локти на стол. — А то и вовсе… Перейду на сторону Ледибаг, и Вы потеряете и этот камень Чудес.

Натали лишь хмуро смотрит на его попытки бунта против этикета, но замечаний не делает. А посему Адриан продолжает есть одной лишь вилкой, чувствуя себя Адамом, наслаждающимся запретным плодом.  
Это его отдельная игра, в которую он играет каждый раз, когда отец оставляет его одного. 

— Даже если ты перейдёшь на сторону Ледибаг, её это не спасёт, — внезапно нарушает тишину Натали. — На деле, твой камень чудес ничего не значит. Конечно, будет досадно потерять его. Но главное, кольцо неудачи осталось у твоего отца. И он продолжит поиски Серёг, чего бы ему это не стоило. Кроме того, у него есть и другие камни. Причём более мощные, чем твой.  
— А ты? За кем пойдёшь ты?  
Натали не отвечает, смотря в стену, а он и не ждёт ответа.   
О влюблённости Натали в его отца парень знает с восьми лет.

После ужина он тут же закрывается у себя, буквально падая в кровать. Нууру показывается из-за книг и тут же прячется там же. А Адриану плохо. Просто плохо. Он лежит, уткнувшись в подушку.

Чего он хотел, натравив Ювелира на отца? Неужели думал, правда, его испугать? Натали явно дала понять — против Габриэля идти бесполезно. Даже если Адриан сбежит с этим камнем, Габриэль просто активирует другой и притащит его назад за уши. Как-никак, не первый раз.

Он жмурится, лишь бы не видеть прутья клетки на полу. Встаёт, наугад вытягивает книгу и листает её. Буквы расплываются в черные пятна, сосредоточиться на тексте невозможно. Он жмурится, возвращается в кровать, лишь бы не видеть тюрьмы вокруг себя. Хватает ненадолго, включает телевизор, перещёлкивает каналы, но везде либо говорят о ней, либо ничего интересного. Очередная попытка спрятаться под одеялом и забыться сном, заставить себя вырубиться хотя бы на несколько часов. Но глаза неприятно режет, и он со вздохом признает поражение, поднимая голову и окидывая комнату прищуренным взглядом.  
Взор падает на йо-йо, лежащее на столе. А что если отец именно того и ждёт? Если он знает о том, как сильно Адриан запал на эту девушку, и ждёт момента, когда парень сбежит к ней?

— А вот тебя, смотрю, интересует не на шутку, — слышит в голове он голос Кагами и внезапно бьёт подушку.  
— Нет, — шёпотом кричит он. — Нет, нет, нет! Я не интересуюсь ей. Она мне не интересна, слышишь? Мне никто не интересен! Никто…

Его бьёт крупная дрожь. Он докажет отцу, что он сильнее, он опаснее, чем кажется. Он… Он ни черта не может

— Неужели у неё нет никакой скромности в таком виде да прыгать по крышам? — насмешливо продолжает Кагами.  
Она знает. Она такая же расчётливая, как и его отец, они все знают, куда бить больнее.  
Но он не такой. Он докажет им всем. Адриан резко выпрыгивает из постели.  
— Нууру, крылья, — командует он.

Он докажет им всем, что он вовсе не помешан на этой девчонке. И в первую очередь он докажет это ей самой.  
Чужие эмоции окутывают его плотным одеялом. Но он упрямо продирается сквозь них. Ему не нужно сейчас чужое внимание. Ему нужно просто доказать ей, что она для него никто, пустое место. Ничего более.

И он находит подходящую жертву. Разочарованный во всем мужчина, угнетённый собственной болью, разбитый жизнью — он тот, кто ему поможет.   
— Здравствуй, — улыбается Адриан, чувствуя, как чужая боль гасит его собственный гнев. — Здравствуй, Глас правды, давай поможем раскрыть некоторые карты?  
— Да, — мужчина роняет бутылку и поднимается, позволяя туману акумы окутать его, — заставим всех знать правду.


	12. Chapter 12

Вообще Глас правды неплох. Он быстр и неуловим, ему достаточно лишь взгляда, чтобы заставить других говорить сплошную правду. Только вот Адриан сейчас плевать на раскрытие чужих секретов. Он просто хочет увидеть её, пусть и чужими глазами, проверить, какие чувства она вызовет — убедиться, что ему плевать на неё, как впрочем и на остальных. **ЕМУ ПЛЕВАТЬ!**

Акуманизированный скользит по всему городу, пользуясь поздним временем, поднимает всех из постелей и заставляет всех говорить правду на запись, заставляет всех раскрывать свои секреты. Полиция беспомощно разводит руками, признавая, что вреда от такого практически нет. Адриану хочется смеяться и плакать — Ледибаг так и не появилась.

Руки сжимаются в бессильной злости. Акуманизированный не очень слушается его, заявляя, что не может служить тому, кто сам лжёт. Раздражает собственное тело, что тяжело дышит в предвкушении скорой встречи, но её все ещё нет. Злит собственный разум, что отсчитывает минуты до их столкновения. **ЕГО ВСЕ ЭТО БЕСИТ!**

Глас Правды бесчинствует уже несколько часов. Адриан устало сидит в кресле, пролистывая новостные выпуски. Видимо мэру удалось поддавить это массовое признание в своих грехах, потому что в эфире лишь дежурные сообщения, что акума буйствует сейчас в округе седьмом, теперь она перешла в 13, после в пятый. Логики в ее передвижениях нет. Краем глаза Адриан видит, что происходит на самом деле, как жертвы Гласа бросаются на камеры, умоляя их арестовать за бесчисленные убийства, измены, кражи. Да уж, город любви на деле оказывается той еще мусоркой. И Адриан не исключение среди этих горожан. Слушая очередную жертву, Адриан усмехается — наверное всему Парижу далеко до него, человека, что превратил весь Париж в своих марионеток.

Но он быстро прогоняет эти мысли. Не хватало еще того, чтобы его собственная акума ополчилась против него. Вместо этого он заставляет себя расслабиться и позволяет подумать о том, чего так старался избегать все это время. Время третий час — неужели самопровозглашенная героиня сладко спит в своей кроватке? 

Акуманизированный возмущенно рычит в создании Адриана, и тот довольно расплывается в улыбке, переключаясь на чужое зрение и жадно пожирая это тело в алом костюме. Не спит. Хмурится, злится, немного дрожит — но стоит перед ними, размахивая своим йо-йо на манер щита. Парень подается вперед, стараясь не пропустить ни миллиметра ее кожи. Она слишком бледная, растерянная. Ему бы устыдиться, что он наверняка поднял ее из кровати. 

В голове раздается смех, и Адриан зло сжимает кулаки. Нет. Вовсе нет. Он хотел показать, что ему наплевать на эту девушку. Что она просто помеха, которая мешает. Не больше.

— Ледибаг, — он перехватывает контроль над Гласом, не обращая внимания на боль в груди. — Мне нужны твои серьги. Отдай их, и расстанемся по-хорошему.

Она ему даже не отвечает, лишь фыркает, бурчит что-то под нос. Это неправильно. Они враги. Он должен забрать у нее серьги, он должен разобраться с ней, отдать серьги отцу и продолжить дальше жить в этой клетке. Он должен быть выше всего этого.

— Ты красивая, — срывается с губ акуманизированного, и она удивленно смотрит на него. — Очень.

***

Алья пользуется выпавшим шансом на всю катушку. И пусть она успешно не позволяет парням напоить Маринетт до беспамятства, отметили они хорошо. Лука пытался пригласить Маринетт потанцевать, но девушка не решалась. Ей не было страшно. Но выходить в толпу с другим парнем — от одной мысли ноги подкашивались, и Алья, о всевидящая всезнающая великая Алья, тут же отшучивалась, что они не танцевать собрались, а отмечать удачное прослушивание.

Лука не настаивает. Лишь подливает девушке шампанского, уверяя, что от него не опьянеешь. Маринетт не очень ему верит, но она радуется тому, что у нее получилось переступить через себя. Она хочет показать самой себе, что оковы разрушены, и поэтому смело опрокидывает бокал за бокалом, пока Алья не заявляет, что хватит им уже рассиживаться. И первой они провожают Маринетт, не позволяя ей остаться с кем-то наедине. Эта ненавязчивая забота заметно греет девушку, поэтому перед домом она обнимает их всех и даже целует Нино в щеку. И старательно не замечает умоляющего взгляда Луки. Обняв напоследок Алью, она поднимается к себе и замирает посреди спальни, размышляя, стоит ли ей принять сейчас ванную или лучше подождать утра. Уставшее тело ноет, умоляя о горячей воде.

Но все размышления прерывает Тикки.  
— Маринетт, акума, она буйствует уже несколько часов, но я все не могла тебе никак сказать, — алая квами нервно мечется перед хозяйкой, пока та пытается взять себя в руки. — Надо немедленно идти.

Девушка устало смотрит на квами. Ей не хочется никуда выходить. Она не может даже и шага сделать прямо.  
— Ладно, — вздыхает она обреченно, понимая, что иного выбора у нее нет. — Но Тикки, пообещай мне, что не дашь мне свалиться где-то в темном переулке.

Квами счастливо кивает, и алые искры магии окутывают их. Ощутив на лице плотно прилегаемую ткань, Маринетт не удерживается от того, чтобы бросить взгляд на свое отражение. Она чувствует себя всесильной. Такой же, как Алья. Где-то далеко возникает вопрос благодаря алкоголю это или магии Тикки, но быстро забывается.

Ей хочется вернуться назад в тот клуб и танцевать. Представив, как все удивятся, увидев Ледибаг в толпе танцоров, Маринетт заливисто смеется и выходит на балкон, прыгает на ближайшую крышу и бежит. Бежит в округ двенадцать, в сторону парка Берси. Акума где-то там, она знает это.

Она не знает как это работает. Не понимает. Просто в образе Ледибаг она лучше. Магия заставляет исчезнуть ее неуверенность и страх, искоренить ее неуклюжесть. Магия заставляет ее тело двигаться само по себе и принимать нужные решения моментально. Магия — важное отличие между Маринетт и Ледибаг.

А акуманизированный стоит на месте, не двигается, словно терпеливо ждет ее. И когда она приземляется перед ним, раскручивая йо-йо, он продолжает стоять. Маринетт хмурится. Ее настораживает такое поведение. Да еще и алкоголь вступает в конфликт с магией, на ногах трудно устоять прямо, если бы не костюм, она бы точно упала где-то на полпути сюда. Шампанское не повлияло на голову, но заметно ударило по ногам. Уставшее тело требовало покоя и сна, а не драк посреди ночи. А значит разобраться надо быстро, пока она еще в силах стоять.

Высокая тень, акуманизированный не выглядит как человек. Он выглядит как сгусток тумана, что обволакивает людей и вытаскивает наружу все их страхи. И поэтому Маринетт не спешит нападать первой, изучает его, пытается предугадать его следующий шаг. 

— Ты красивая, — выходят слова из тумана, и она замирает — такого она точно не ожидала. — Очень.

— А ты псих, в курсе? — парирует она, тряся головой, лишь бы стряхнуть сон и умиление от такого неожиданного комплимента.

— Даже так, твоя красота от этого не исчезнет, — смеется туман неожиданно мягким голосом. — Мне это нравится. Ты не яркая броская игрушка, как все считают. Ты нежная, милая, домашняя… Мне хочется… 

Голос резко замолкает. Еще секунда, и туман рассеивается, выпуская из своих оков невысокого худощавого мужчину. Фиолетовая бабочка буквально на глазах Ледибаг очищается и исчезает среди звездного неба.

— И что это было? — вслух спрашивает Маринетт. 

И вздыхая, она подходит к мужчине и помогает ему подняться. Кое-как выяснив, где он живет, она выслушивает его пылкие клятвы начать жить заново, простить всем их ошибки, пересмотреть свой взгляд на жизнь, Ледибаг помогает ему добраться до дома. Лишь после она призывает Супер-Шанс в виде — какая ирония! — ластика и запускает Исцеление, надеясь, что оно действительно поможет. К четырем утра она вваливается в комнату и наконец падает в кровать, позволяя долгожданному сну унести ее разум.

***

Он совсем забылся, что его там нет. Он совсем забылся, что пользуется чужими глазами, что ее нет. Она была такой реальной, такой близкой, что ему казалось, стоит только руку протянуть, как он прикоснется к ее коже, к ее волосам.

Адриан уже не сидит, он стоит, утопая в ее синих глазах. Она устала. Она явно было измотана, а он вытащил ее посреди ночи просто чтобы полюбоваться на нее. Ему стыдно. И нет. Его бесит мысль, что надо отпустить ее отдыхать, он хочет забрать ее к себе и уложить на свою кровать как куклу. И убедиться лично, что она отдохнет как следует. Ему уже плевать на клетку и отца. Она слишком хрупкая, чтобы он мог с ней воевать.

Где-то внутри он чувствует удовлетворение акуманизированного, словно тот раскрыл очередную ложь, и это помогает прийти в себя. Адриан делает шаг назад, словно стараясь сбежать от нее и Гласа правды и тем самым заткнуть себя. Он ведь хотел не этого. Он хотел доказать, что она для него пустое место. Она ничего не значит для него. НИ-ЧЕ-ГО!

До такой степени ничего, что он готов сбежать из дома, лишь бы быть к ней поближе. Он спешно отзывает акуму, снимает трансформацию и приказывает Нууру исчезнуть на ближайшие полчаса — пресекает любую возможность вырваться к ней сейчас. Огромным усилием воли он заставляет себя лечь на кровать. И смотрит в потолок, запрещая себе даже думать о чем-то.


	13. Chapter 13

Тикки обеспокоенно прыгает на одеяле Маринетт словно на батуте, но девушка слишком сладко спит, чтобы сделать замечание квами. А алое создание не успокаивается, выбирая себе каждый раз новую цель: то живот девушки, то руку, то бедро, то голову. Маринетт спит слишком крепко. Даже частая вибрация телефона не нарушает ее сна.

За стеной раздаются еле слышные шаркающие шаги, и Тикки спешит спрятаться. В комнату заходит Сабин, мать Маринетт, и присаживается на край кровати, ласково улыбаясь. Тикки стыдно подглядывать, но ей слишком нравится эта уютная картинка: темные волосы на мгновение сливаются в одно, пока Сабин наклоняется к дочери головой и что-то ей шепчет на ухо. Глухое недовольное ворчание, и вот Маринетт неохотно приподнимается, выползает из-под одеяла. Даже внутреннее беспокойство квами уходит куда-то на задний план.

— Завтрак уже накрыт, соня, — смеется Сабин и уходит.

— А еще у тебя звонил телефон, — тут же вылетает Тикки из укрытия.

Маринетт ей нравится. Она хочет ей помогать по мере возможности.

— И ты помнишь, что у тебя уже завтра первая пробная запись с месье Дюссо? Тебе нельзя опаздывать в первый же день.

— Да, я знаю, я помню, — зевает Маринетт, потягивается и исчезает в ванной.

Вибрирующий телефон остается на стойке. Тикки зависает в воздухе над ним, изучает фотографию Маринетт и Альи в обнимку — и ждет. Ей неспокойно, но она не понимает, что не так. Одно утешает — это никак не связано с другими камнями чудес. Магию других квами Тикки, как самая старшая, чувствует сразу. Но что если Маринетт грозит серьезная опасность? Она ведь чувствует, что что-то надвигается. И поэтому она спешно прячется в волосах вышедшей из ванной Маринетт и спускается с ней вниз.

На кухне уже никого нет, Маринетт единственная соня в своей семье — родители встают часов в пять утра, и поэтому Тикки не очень боится быть замеченной. Она не ждет, пока Маринетт достанет ей отдельных макаронов, ныряет за ними сама.

А Маринетт зевает, садится за стол, где ее уже ждет завтрак, и как ни в чем включает телевизор…

— …Шамак, — вещает женский голос диктора, — этой ночью было обнаружено, что происходящее в городе якобы сражение некой Ледибаг и разных злодеев — это лишь фарс, созданный пока в неясных городу целях. Есть очевидцы, уверяющие, что прикрываясь якобы героической деятельностью, Ледибаг и ее приспешники в костюмах грабят их дома, недавно был обнаружен пропавший несколько недель гражданин, имя не сообщаем в целях безопасности, уверяющий, что именно Ледибаг похитила его…

Тикки в ужасе вылетает к столу и смотрит на экран, но Маринетт, к ее удивлению, на все это совершенно не реагирует.

— Забавно выходит, да? — девушка криво улыбается квами, не отрываясь от телефона. — Алья уже с утра пишет мне гневные сообщения, не понимает, как люди вообще могли так решить.

— Они просто не знают… — но Маринетт перебивает Тикки.

— Они не понимают. На самом деле, я с ними в чем-то согласна. Появляется непонятные создания с явно нечеловеческими силами, девушка в обтягивающем ярком костюме, ненатуральные сражения… А вчера более того, — она хмурится, — мы не сражались, мы лишь разговаривали. Кроме того… Ты ведь слышала его? Может он нам… не враг? Может с ним правда можно договориться? Ну хотя бы попробовать?

— Он требовал твои серьги! — негодует Тикки. — И я чувствую, что у него в руках есть еще Камни. Мы для него всего лишь препятствие. Может он решил так использовать тебя в своих целях, мы не знаем.

Маринетт кивает, что-то набирая в телефоне.

— Алья считает так же, — наконец девушка откладывает телефон. — В любом случае это неважно. Подумай сама, Тикки. Реального вреда ни от меня, ни от этого парня не было. Сколько бы люди не пытались на нас наговорить — у них нет реальных доказательств. И ты говорила, что магия скрывает мою настоящую личность, значит мне самой бояться нечего.

— Магия магией, но люди будут тебе не доверять! — Тикки не понимает спокойствия Маринетт. — Разве ты не переживаешь?.. Это ведь…

— Тикки! — Маринетт качает головой. — Послушай. Это все не касается меня Маринетт. А Ледибаг не очень-то и ищет славы. Скорее другие люди хватаются за нее в попытках раскрутиться. Будем откровенными — я хочу тоже прикрыться именем Ледибаг на радио. Даже наоборот… Было бы здорово, если бы такие новости помогли выманить другого носителя Камня Чудес.

Тикки удивленно замирает.

— Да, точно, ты права, — она обдумывает слова девушки. — Чем сражаться с его акумами, вернее сразиться с ним самим… И возможно у тебя получится забрать хотя бы его брошь, а после узнать и где остальные камни. Маринетт, ты такая умница!

Алая квами радостно улыбается, на что Дюпен-чен качает головой.

— Сомневаюсь, что это поможет. Но в любом случае не вижу смысла реагировать на эти новости. Маринетт они не касаются, а Ледибаг фигура слишком нереальная, чтобы на нее смогли свалить реальные преступления, — заключает девушка.

Тикки кивает. Удивительно. Маринетт была такой напуганной при их первой встреча, да и вообще она достаточно встревоженная, робкая. А тут сидит, полностью уйдя в свои мысли.

— Кстати, тебе будет интересно, — оживает внезапно Маринетт и проводит пальцем по экрану телефона.

— Нет, ты представляешь? — нарушает тишину кухни голос Альи. — Вот надо было такое вообще придумать?! Маринетт, не смей молчать, это же… Как можно было вначале ее выставить героем, а после резко опустить до преступницы? Да если бы Ледибаг только узнала об этом, уверена, она бы им всем такое устроила! Уж поверь мне, я ее видела лично, эта девушка им бы такого не спустила!

Маринетт закатывает глаза, а Тикки хихикает.

— Так почему же реальная Ледибаг спустит им все это? — спрашивает квами, дождавшись, пока Маринетт наберет ответ.

— Потому что у реальной Ледибаг совершенно другие проблемы, — Маринетт потягивается и поднимается. — Например, занятия в универе.

Маринетт спешно собирается, пока Тикки устраивается поудобнее в клатче девушки — ближайшее время она может наконец спокойно выспаться, наконец избавившись от тревожных ощущений.

Иногда она правда незаметно выныривает, подслушивая чужие разговоры.

А окружающие все гудят, обсуждая утренние новости. Кто-то не верит, кто-то вполне согласен и даже выставляет себя одной из жертв, хотя на самом деле даже не пересекались с Ледибаг.

Алья ругается, не понимая всеобщего желания прославиться на хайпе ненависти к героине — а то, что Ледибаг — герой, сомнения не вызывает. Сама Маринетт лишь улыбается, всем поддакивает да сидит в своих мыслях.

Уже завтра ей идти на эфир. И кажется в свете последних событий все обещает быть намного интереснее.

***

Луи Дюссо редко сидит за пультом в качестве звуковика. Все-таки должность обязывает. Но ему слишком любопытно посмотреть, как поведет себя девушка в прямом эфире. Поймет ли она всю ответственность, сможет ли завлечь народ? На телефоне рядом открыты чаты с Лукой и Нино — оба не смогли попасть сегодня в офис, но то и дело спрашивают о Маринетт.

Он пока не отвечает, смотрит на время. В этот раз она не опаздывает. Уже победа. Входит в студию уверенно, здоровается и внимательно на него смотрит в ожидании инструкций.

— Сегодня работаем в паре. Хочу лично убедиться, что ты изучишь пульт как следует, — наконец нарушает он тишину. — Так что пока можешь не переживать, просто разговаривай со слушателями между музыкой, держи темп и слушай меня. За минуту до рекламы я буду поднимать ладонь, за пять секунд начну отсчет, чтобы ты могла наглядно видеть, когда замолкать. Музыкальные паузы я буду показывать на наушники. Вопросы есть?

— Да, — Маринетт облизала видимо пересохшие от волнения губы. — Какая тема?

— Ну не знаю, ты ведущая эфира, ты и решай, — улыбнулся ей Луи, придвигаясь к пульту и надевая наушники. — Прошу, у тебя начало через восемь минут.

Маринетт занимает своё место и надевает наушники следом за мужчиной. Пока тот отворачивается, Маринетт робко улыбается Тикки. Конечно, у неё есть время передумать, переиграть планы, придумать новый план действия…

Если бы только не запрет Дюссо на это.

Они слушают вместе музыкальную заставку, и Луи поднимает руку, отсчитывая секунды до начала. Пять, четыре, — Маринетт понимает, что это единственный шанс рискнуть, доказать себе, что она изменилась, — два, один.

— Здравствуйте, дорогие слушатели, — сердце ускоряется, ладони потеют. — А давайте каждый из нас примерит на себя маску анонимности и почувствует свободу здесь, на волне Ледибаг. Не хочу обсуждать, герой она или преступник. Но хочу обсудить насколько важно порой ощутить себя свободным от всяких оков и обязанностей. 

Луи довольно откидывается на спинку своего кресла, слушая Маринетт. Он уже знает, что она учится на дизайнера, что в жизни она достаточно замкнутая девушка. Равно как и то, что некоторое время назад она ходила к психотерапевтам, что у неё было нервное расстройство. Равно как и то, что ей наверняка в тягость подобное выступление, пусть и на невидимую публику.

А ещё он начинает мысленно прикидывать изменения в программе. Потому что интуиция подсказывает ему, что музыка на волне Ледибаг будет не очень нужна.


	14. Chapter 14

Адриан не спит остаток ночи. Уже в шесть как обычно стучит Натали, предупреждая его, что у него лишь час на завтрак и сбор, и после он должен будет лететь в Италию на срочные внеплановые съёмки. И он с облегчением выдыхает. Отец ещё не знает о случившемся. А ему стыдно. Стыдно за эту минуту слабости. Стыдно за то, что не смог себя контролировать. За то, что повёлся на эмоциях. Но слишком она была простой, человечной, сонной… тёплой и словно родной.   
Остаток ночи Адриан просто не мог уснуть, все представляя каково было бы лежать рядом с ней.

Отец не выходит с ним на связь, все указания парень получает через Натали. Это позволяет страху отступить, уйти на задний план, тем самым обдумать ситуацию. 

Вчера Адриан облажался. Не на шутку облажался.   
Он ведь даже толком не мог вспомнить свои первоначальные цели. Просто увидел её и потерялся.   
Точно так же и сейчас он теряется в своих мыслях, практически не замечая перелёта. Натали идёт рядом, не позволяя ему совсем отстать, и поэтому он судорожно размышляет, ловит отголоски своих эмоций. Он устал. Он зол и хочет сбежать от всего этого. Но стоило ему увидеть её, как все это ушло на задний план — ему захотелось познакомиться с ней ближе. В кои-то веки просто пообщаться с другим человеком. Раньше он часто мечтал о таком, но у него не было и возможности сбежать. Сейчас же… Отец лично дал ему все карты в руки. С Нууру и этими силами Адриан мог… Мог попытаться.

Он вздрагивает, возвращаясь в реальный мир. Даже думать об этом — было приятно. Но мог ли он действительно чего-то добиться? Был ли у него шанс вырваться? Приняла бы она его настоящего? И хотел ли он этих радикальных перемен в своей жизни?  
— Адриан, было бы здорово, если бы ты вспомнил о съёмках, — Натали качает головой, спасая его от очередного дерева в парке, где должна была пройти фотосессия. — Твой отец возлагает на неё большие планы.

— Я помню, — кивает Адриан, повторяя все те же вопросы мысленно. 

— Этой ночью атака была абсолютно бессмысленной, — продолжает Натали. — Габриэля не устроит такая трата сил и времени.

— Мне нужно было прощупать почву, — возражает он. — Если я измотаю её ночными нападениями, то рано или поздно она сама рухнет в мои руки.

Он резко замолкает, представляя себе эту картину, и хмурится. Он бы правда хотел такого — но при условии, что его отец соизволит не вмешиваться в кои-то веки.

— Ты слишком наивен, — качает головой Натали, но тему закрывает — к ним подлетает фотограф, и Адриан уходит в раздевалку.

Он старается максимально сосредоточиться на съёмке, словно опасаясь, что через камеру Клод считает его мысли и передаст их отцу. А тогда все точно полетит насмарку.  
Но пока он переодевается и обновляет макияж, он думает. Размышляет. Отец хочет использовать его в своих целях, как впрочем, всегда, тут ничего нового. Ледибаг в его жизни явно нечто новое, яркое, совершенно непредсказуемое. И Нууру это его шанс.

Так хочет ли он сам радикальных перемен в своей жизни? Этот вопрос снедает его разум, когда он уставший еле передвигается за Натали в самолёт. Завтра ему нужно выступить с приветственным словом вместо отца на какой-то важной встрече — а значит задерживаться нельзя.

Он больше спит, чем бодрствует. Натали требует продержаться до обеда. А после он придёт домой, ляжет в свою кроватку и наконец вырубится, отдохнёт от этих назойливых планов и мыслей, что так и вьются вокруг него.

Отец все ещё не вернулся из своей командировки. Адриану на самом деле любопытно — это действительно рабочая командировка или отец ищет ещё какие-то чудеса? Но Натали лишь осаждает его, заявляя, что это не его дело.   
Парень с ней не согласен, но когда его желания учитывались? Нууру единственный, кто вопросительно смотрит на него, ждёт его решения. И как бы Адриану не хочется потревожить покой одной девушки — при одной мысли о том, что вначале ему придётся пробираться сквозь толщи негатива, становится дурно.

Поэтому он качает головой, позволяя квами вернуться в своё укрытие среди книг. А сам обессиленно падает, позволяя спасительному сну накрыть себя с головой.   
Но сон не помогает — за окном темно, а чувство, будто он и не спал вовсе, а просто моргнул.

Время семь вечера. Часть его хочет трансформироваться и увидеть её снова. Но здравый смысл останавливает — вначале ему нужно определиться со стратегией, понять, чего он хочет. И готов ли к этому. Пока окончательного решения нет, ему не хочется портить отношения с ней. Если объяснить ей, показать, что он не враг — она может помочь ему.

Поэтому Адриан просит принести ужин в комнату и устраивается перед телевизором. Убить время за скучным сериалом не очень хорошая идея, но это лучше, чем сидеть в полном одиночестве в столовой.  
Найдя канал, где вот-вот начнётся какой-то исторический фильм, Адриан достаёт телефон.  
И замирает.

«Уверяю Вас, это всё пустой розыгрыш, чтобы отвлечь наше внимание. Заметьте, что объяснить все их фокусы невозможно. Они опытные иллюзионисты, за яркой маской коих скрываются настоящие преступники» — уверенно читает или говорит диктор, Адриан не понимает. Но понимает одно — Его Леди считают преступницей.

Рука до боли сжимает телефон. Почему…

— Да, нам не найти свидетелей их преступлений, — продолжает ведущий, Лоренсо Герра. — Но и подумайте сами, никто из задействованных в их якобы схватках ничего не помнит. Не гипноз ли это? Что если это массовый гипноз? Что если все их сражения — это внушение нам, пока они грабят наши дома?

Адриан резко выключает телевизор и отбрасывает телефон. Аппетит отбит напрочь, даже красиво разложенная на столе еда не помогает. Лоренсо Герра. Вот кто ему нужен сейчас.

— Нууру, трансформация, — хрипло командует он. Вечер обещает быть весёлым.

Чужие голоса тут же врываются в его разум, наполняя различными негативными эмоциями, но они ему не интересны. Он не слышит нужного ему голоса. Пока не слышит. Но Адриан терпелив. Он садится за рабочий стол, стараясь расслабиться, и внимательно вслушивается в голоса. Лоренсо Герра не похож на спокойного миролюбивого гражданина. А значит это просто вопрос времени, когда Адриан сможет поймать его в свои крылья.

Главное сделать это так, чтобы отец не прознал об этом. Такое поведение ему с рук точно не сойдёт.

Ждать приходится недолго — но Адриан слышит голос не самого мужчины, а девушки, видимо, стажёрки. Герра настоящая знаменитость, привередливая и эгоистичная. Нужно просто немного подтолкнуть… 

Адриан выпускает бабочку к девушке, уговаривая её поменяться местами с Геррой, припугнуть его, заставить наконец-то бояться — и дождавшись испуганного вопля мужчины, тут же отзывает акуму, чтобы перенаправить её к Лоренсо.

Дрожа от страха, тот не способен даже толком сопротивляться Адриану.

— Здравствуй, Лоренсо, как поживаешь, — буквально мурлычет довольный Адриан. — А я тут решил заглянуть к тебе, оценить имущество так сказать. 

Забавно чувствовать, как Герра сопротивляется, пытается что-то возразить ему… Но поздно. Принятая на грани ужаса акума уже впиталась в его галстук.

— Обычно я позволяю вам самим выбрать себе имя, — Адриан ухмыляется в пустоту. — Но в твоём случае очень уж, мне кажется, тебе пойдёт имя Разбитый, не так ли.  
Лоренсо послушно кивает, позволяя туману окутать себя. Но меняется лишь костюм, впитывая в себя фиолетовый мрак акумы. Адриан прислушивается — обычно он позволяет своим целям свободу действий. Но Лоренсо нужен ему как безвольный слуга. И тот действительно замирает, ожидая приказов, не в силах избавиться от оков ужаса. 

И Адриану нравится это чувство контроля над другим человеком — впервые он понимает, что все решает он сам и только он, и никто более. Заманчиво. Но насладится этим он чуть позже. А пока… Герра назвал его Леди воровкой. 

— Как насчёт того, чтобы пойти в более укромное место, — приказывает Адриан мрачно, — найти что-то прочное и сломать себе ногу?


	15. Chapter 15

Лоренсо мечется по помещению, часть его разума сопротивляется, не желая причинять себе боль. Руки против воли хватаются то за стул, то за стол, но тут же отталкивают их, считая недостаточными прочными.

Адриан же терпеливо наблюдает за его метаниями. Как забавно, несколько часов назад этот самый мужчина называл Ледибаг преступницей, а сейчас молится, чтобы она поскорее его нашла и спасла. И это Адриан ещё даже не начал как следует веселиться.

Он не вмешивается, позволяя Лоренсо поверить в возможность сопротивления. А сам размышляет. Ему не очень весело на самом деле. Да, он может заставить Лоренсо сделать всё, что угодно, но ломать ноги… Слишком скучно и приземлённо.

Взглядом акумы он замечает блеснувший канцелярский нож. Уже интереснее.  
Адриан помнит, как будучи подростком пытался упросить себе такой — хотел попробовать, каково им резать.   
Как же здорово однако спустя почти десять лет осуществить свои мечты.

Он перехватывает контроль над мужчиной и тянется за ножом. Лоренсо быстро соображает, чего от него хотят, и пытается снова мысленно дать понять телу, что ему это не нужно, что это неправильно… Наивный.  
Адриан молчит, ему не хочется мешать Лоренсо мысленно паниковать. А сам берет нож в руки и выдвигает лезвие. Оно так интересно щёлкает. Он никогда не слышал такого звука, поэтому даёт себе минуту на насладиться им. Лезвие убрать, лезвие выдвинуть. Убрать, выдвинуть.   
Лоренсо внимательно слушает щёлканье тоже — от него зависит его жизнь, как-никак. Он пытается оставаться спокойным, но Адриан прекрасно чувствует, как его тело то напрягается, то расслабляется. 

А ещё у него возникает интересная идея.   
— Знаешь, Лоренсо, — бормочет Адриан, — а ты молодец, что сопротивлялся мне. Правильно сделал. Теперь мы с тобой повеселимся в сотни раз лучше. И ноги нам для этого потребуются целые.

Герра не сдерживает расслабленного выдоха, и Адриан пользуется этим мгновением, чтобы быстро выдвинуть лезвие и провести им по руке.  
Громкий крик на мгновение оглушает парня, но он быстро реагирует и затыкает Лоренсо рот порезанной рукой.

Чувства… Смешанные.   
Пронзительная боль, тёплая обволакивающая пальцы и заливающая рот кровь, желание орать до хрипоты, умолять о помощи, о прощении, лишь бы его отпустили…  
И при этом видеть свои руки, целые и невредимые, понимать, что боль фантомная, не его.

— Лоренсо, тише, зачем же так кричать, — мужчина мычит, но не больше — Адриан запрещает ему пользоваться голосом. — А знаешь, мне понравилось. Это как на ужине резать себе мясо более мелкими кусочками. Ты любишь свинину? Пробовал свиной стейк? Уверен, что пробовал, ты из тех, кто любит как следует поесть после того, как вдоволь наиграетесь с жертвой. А теперь отрежь себе палец и скажи, он режется так же, как и стейк или нет?

«Ты сумасшедший ублюдок!» — огнём выжигаются мысли Лоренсо, неспособного сопротивляться воле Адриана.  
Но тот лишь довольно смеётся и ослабляет контроль, позволяя отбросить канцелярский нож. Ему нужно подумать. Вот перед ним тот самый диктор, на всю страну вещавший о Ледибаг как о преступнице. Вот он снова плачет, умоляя её скорее прийти и спасти его. Это противно. Адриану противно от подобного двуличия.   
И он не позволит такой твари жить и дальше, поливая грязью его Леди.

— Вставай и бери нож, — приказывает он. — Молча. Найди плащ, спрячь руку. И пойдём погуляем. Тебе что больше нравится, Эйфелева башня или Монпарнас?

Лоренсо слушается молча. Адриан прощупывает его эмоции — тот насторожен, не понимает, что ещё ему сделают. Но не пытается больше сопротивляться — понимает тщетность попыток, это радует.

Они идут медленно, не привлекая внимания. Герра пытался гневно высказаться в адрес Ледибаг, все ещё не появившейся, но Адриан быстро пресекает эти мысли лёгкими порезами. Сам парень понимает — Ледибаг не знает об акуме. Видимо, пока он не заявлял на весь город о себе, девушка оставалась в неведении. 

— Умоляю, отпусти меня, я все понял, — внезапно на удивление спокойным голосом начинает Лоренсо, когда они поднимаются на крышу Монпарнаса. — Я ошибался, вы не воры и не преступники, я никогда в жизни не заговорю о вас нигде, ни слова.  
Вас. Адриан повторяет это слово и усмехается.

— Мне плевать, что ты скажешь обо мне, Лоренсо, — пожалуй, ему стоит объяснить все напоследок. — Но Ледибаг не преступница. И никогда ею не была.   
Адриан делает паузу. Размышляет. Он не знает толком эту девушку. Но готов до последнего отстаивать её, уверять, что она героиня, спасительница. Словно знал её раньше. И он не позволит никому оскорблять её.  
— И ты прав, — внутри него начинает кипеть злость, — ты больше ни слова о ней не скажешь. 

Он подводит Лоренсо к краю крыши Монпарнаса.  
— Прыгай, дорогой.   
Герра тут же начинает сопротивляться, но тело ему не подчиняется.  
— Я не зря же дал тебе имя Разбитый.

Адриан отключается от сознания Лоренсо, не желая слышать его криков, и отсчитывает пять секунд, чтобы отозвать акуму. Но связь обрывается без его ведома, выкидывая Адриана во мрак его комнаты.

***

Первый прямой эфир проходит успешно. Луи весьма доволен, напоминает ей, что следующий её эфир через три дня. Но лишь на улице Маринетт позволяет себе выдохнуть.

— Ты справилась очень хорошо, — высовывается из клатча Тикки. — Подумать только, тебя слушала вся Франция.

— Очень надеюсь, что не вся, — хмыкает Маринетт, краснея.  
Она смущается даже вспоминать эти два часа, когда несла буквально все, что думала. Но Луи по ту сторону кабинета кивал, поддерживал, даже раз включился в качестве собеседника. И что было странно — Маринетт говорили, что ей надо будет просто следить за музыкой, но за все время эфира Луи ни разу не включил музыку. Единственными паузами у Маринетт были рекламные, за которые она едва успевала промочить горло.

Но квами права — это успех. И возможно Маринетт сможет преодолеть свои страхи, измениться, стать более уверенной в себе. Но эта робкая надежда разбивается о щатающегося прохожего, что врезается в девушку, словно не заметив её, и уходит дальше.

— Да, мадмуазель, простите, что сбил вас, я не хотел, — устало бормочет Маринетт, понимая, что нагнать и высказать все этому незнакомцу она все равно не сможет.  
— Маринетт, это акума, — тут же выскакивает Тикки. — Я чувствую рядом с ним её присутствие, он акуманизирован.  
— Что? — девушка растерянно оглядывается.

Мужчина одет в слишком тёплый плащ, но мало ли у кого какие причуды? Но в остальном он выглядел просто слегка подвыпившим прохожим, не имеющих никаких желаний требовать у города камни чудес.   
— Ты уверена? — она уточняет у Тикки ещё раз, не понимая, что теперь за игру ведут с ней.

Ведь она является целью этого ненормального, почему же он сейчас не нападает на неё, не вызывает в бой? Или он так избегает её после той ночной полусхватки? Или же…  
Маринетт оглядывается, но незнакомца уже и след простыл. 

— Он похож на того диктора, что показывали вчера и сегодня по телевизору, — Тикки хмурится. — Но зачем нашему врагу захватывать…  
Осознание приходит к ним одновременно.   
— Тикки, трансформация! — командует Маринетт, спешно ныряя в тёмный переулок.

Мужчина шёл в сторону Монпарнаса. И она следует туда. Благодаря волшебному йо-йо она выясняет, что он уже на крыше. И вот-вот прыгнет с неё. Зорким взглядом она выделяет сиреневый галстук. И только он прыгает с крыши, как она подхватывает его одной рукой, другой срывая чёртов галстук.  
Герра весьма упитан, и это нарушает её равновесие, заставляя упасть на ближайшую крышу. Мужчина падает на неё сверху и стонет, он явно ранен. Но Маринетт сейчас не до его ран, она спешит скинуть тушу с себя и не прицеливаясь швыряет йо-йо вслед за акумой. Ей нужно срочно поймать чёртову бабочку и исцелить её, и надеяться, что это поможет и мужчине. Просто надеяться на чудо.

То ли Тикки слышит и осуществляет её мысли. То ли это действительно в силах Ледибаг.  
Маринетт не знает, но облегчённо выдыхает, понимая, что мужчина дышит легче, спокойнее.

Он поднимается и недоуменно оглядывается.  
— Кто… Где… Как я здесь оказался?! — он щурится и зло смотрит на девушку. — Вы! Решили обокрасть меня, да? Учтите, я не верю в ваши благие цели!

— Уверяю, месье, — Маринетт внезапно начинает шатать. — Мне на это глубоко начхать.

Она ласточкой прыгает вниз, возвращаясь все в тот же тёмный проулок, чтобы снять трансформацию и в ужасе осознать — он не искал её камня чудес. Он хотел убить обычного гражданина за его слова на камеру. Видимо обиделся или… решил отомстить за неё?

— Тикки, кто он? Кто этот носитель камня Бабочки? — шепчет Маринетт, сползая по стене. — Почему он пошёл на такое?!  
Алая квами молчит, не в силах дать ответа ни на один вопрос.

***

КАК ОНА УЗНАЛА?!  
Адриан сжимает кулаки с такой силой, что ногти впиваются в кожу ладоней, но ему не до боли. Она не должна была узнать… Он бы просто покончил втихую с этим Лоренсо и никто больше бы не посмел называть Ледибаг преступницей. Но она узнала. Вмешалась. Спасла того, кто оскорблял её. И более того, исцелила и стёрла из его памяти этот урок. 

— Такая добрая, Леди, — смеётся он вслух. — Такая добрая и великодушная… Спаси меня тоже, прошу.  
Им нужно поговорить. Поговорить без посредников.


	16. Chapter 16

Герра не помнит ничего об акуманизации. Но зато он больше не смеет говорить что-то о Ледибаг. Адриан специально напросился на какое-то открытие, где он будет — было интересно поговорить с ним лично.

Видеть, как его глазки трусливо забегали при вопросе о Ледибаг — бесценно.

И, тем не менее, он посмел высказаться плохо о ней. Зародил семя сомнений в других. А Ледибаг не позволила Адриану пресечь это на корню. Зачем она спасла того, кто распускал о ней грязную ложь?

Даже мать Адриана не позволяла никому пачкать их имя. Он прекрасно помнил, что Габриэль и Эмили всегда являли собой единый фронт, объявляя войну каждому, кто выступал против семьи Агрест.

Почему она спустила это ему с рук?

Отец все ещё не вернулся из командировки. Сколько у него ещё времени?

— Натали, а ты сама хоть в курсе всех планов отца? — не выдерживает он и спрашивает её на следующий день, когда она стоит с ним в столовой.

— Не думаю, что тебе нужна эта информация, — она отвечает холодно.

Она слишком помешана на Габриэле, чтобы помочь Адриану хоть как-то.

— Ты понимаешь, что он никогда не обратит на тебя внимания?

Натали смотрит на него минуту, прищурившись, не моргая, словно пытаясь проникнуть в его разум, прочитать там что-то, понятное только ей. Но то ли сдавшись, то ли не найдя ничего, она вздыхает и отворачивается.

— Ты не должен был во всем этом участвовать, Адриан, — бормочет она. — Но раз так вышло — просто постарайся не разочаровать своего отца.

Она уходит, а он хмыкает в тарелку с едой.

Он и без того всю жизнь живёт под лозунгом «Не разочаруй отца»

Адриан, ходи ровно — не разочаруй отца.

Адриан, тебе нужно учиться прилежнее — не разочаруй отца.

Адриан, уроки музыки тебе необходимы — не разочаруй отца.

Адриан, китайский язык ещё потребуется — не разочаруй отца.

Адриан, фехтование поможет тебе с осанкой — не разочаруй отца.

Все — ради отца.

И всё равно тот оставался разочарованным, ведь чтобы Адриан не делал — он делал всё не так.

А если угодить отцу невозможно, то почему бы не попытаться угодить другому человеку? Только вот вопрос как?

В надежде, что прошлую ночь она выспалась, он снова трансформируется и подыскивает жертву. Ему не нужна агрессия и драка. Не нужно применение силы. Им надо просто поговорить.

Только вот подходящей жертвы нет — истошные крики, ругань. Просьбы о помощи. Его передёргивает. Раньше он рвался в мир, мечтал жить как все, общаться с другими людьми — сейчас осознает, насколько прогнил весь этот мир.

На мгновение он замирает. А что если она не исключение из всех этих слабаков? Что если её голос звучит тоже где-то здесь, среди криков? Он прислушивается, сжимая руки в кулаки до хруста в костяшках. И с облегчением выдыхает — её не слышно. И различает где-то вдали тихий плач. Ребёнок. То, что ему нужно.

Лёгкое движение руками, и из фиолетового сгустка вылетает искрящаяся бабочка, безошибочно направляясь к своей новой цели.

— Давай же, Ледибаг, — бормочет Адриан, внимательно следя за ней. — Прилетай поболтать.

***

Маринетт с трудом открывает глаза. Она толком и не помнит, как вчера вернулась домой и, отказавшись от ужина, тут же легла спать, отмахнувшись от взъерошенной Тикки. Обсуждать произошедшее не хотелось. Анализировать его тоже.

Он… Он вообще понимал, что творил?

До этого Маринетт было не так страшно. Да, она стала намного сильнее физически, получила магическую возможность восстанавливать все разрушенное — но смогла бы она воскресить того мужчину? Опоздай она на мгновение, или не обрати и вовсе внимания на того мужчину — что было бы тогда?

Тикки лежит рядом на подушке. Можно спросить. Но Маринетт не хочет знать ответа на этот вопрос. Слишком страшно осознать, какую ответственность на неё возложили.

— Не думаю, что он действительно хотел его убить, — заговаривает Тикки, видимо осознав, что Маринетт не спит. — Возможно, проучить. Наказать. Но не убить.

«Хорошее наказание — пару раз ткнуть ножом в тело и заставить сброситься с крыши одного из самых высоких зданий даже не Парижа. Мира!» — думает Маринетт, не решаясь возразить вслух.

— Послушай, Маринетт, — Тикки обеспокоенно взлетает и зависает в воздухе перед ней. — Мастер может просчитывать новых носителей камней, даже не видя их. И он говорил, что хозяин Нууру добрый. Не настоящий злодей. Уверена, что у него была причина так поступить.

— Просчитывать? — не сдерживается девушка, уставившись на квами. — Так ты знала… Вы все изначально все всё знали! Почему я не смогла найти Мастера, чтобы вернуть тебя? Где он прячется? Скажи мне, Тикки! Почему вы выбрали меня?!

Квами молчит, видимо понимая, что ляпнула лишнего.

— Ты не скажешь, да, — это понимает и Маринетт. — Вы все так и продолжите использовать меня в своих целях? А если в следующий раз я не успею? Я не супергерой, Тикки! Я не могу сражаться с непонятно кем и вечно верить тебе на слово! Господи, а вдруг это все плод моего воображения и я просто совсем сошла с ума?!

— Маринетт, с кем ты разговариваешь? — в комнату стучится её мать, и Тикки резко прыгает вниз, прячась в складках одеяла.

— С Альей, по телефону, — отзывается Маринетт, падая на подушку.

Сейчас ей кажется, будто это её швырнули с Монпарнаса.

Тем не менее, она встаёт и заставляет себя привести в порядок, позавтракать, пойти на занятия. Она слушает лекции, отвечает на вопросы преподавателей, даже умудряется поболтать с одногруппницами, как ни в чем не бывало. Только вот чувство падения не проходит. И вместе с ним усиливается страх — во что она влипла?

После универа она спешит домой. Ей надо помочь родителям в пекарне. Возможно ближе к вечеру к ним зайдёт Алья и они уйдут гулять. Маринетт буквально молится, чтобы Алья пришла раньше, чем успеет случиться что-то ещё. Но видимо удача больше не на её стороне — Тикки обеспокоенно вылетает.

— Маринетт, он снова выпустил акуму.

«Прекрасно. И кого теперь он швырнёт с крыши?» — размышляет Маринетт, скрываясь в своей комнате и позволяя магии окутать всё тело.

Она бежит сразу же к Монпарнасу, но там никого. Проверив всю крышу, девушка судорожно размышляет, вспоминая какие ещё высокие здания есть в Париже. Может на этот раз он решил выбрать Эйфелеву Башню? Или офисные здания в квартале Дефанс? Или теперь решил попрыгать с комплекса башен, что ещё не достроены?

Она ещё раз оглядывается и удивлённо моргает. Весь Лувр освещён красным. Словно… Маяк для неё? Что теперь он задумал?

Стараясь двигаться осторожно и то и дело оглядываясь, она приближается к музею. Никого. Лувр тут же принимает обычный вид.

— Кажется, у меня правда галлюцинации начались, — вздыхает она.

— Ледибаг, — раздаётся тихий голос за ней. — Идём со мной.

Она оборачивается и чудом видит её. Маленькая, еле заметная тень. Ребёнок. Он снова захватил ребёнка.

— Слушай, я не знаю, зачем тебе это, но это не шутки, — качает она головой. Она не хочет сражаться с ребёнком. Не сейчас, когда она знает про все возможные последствия.

— Я знаю, — кивает тень. — Идём.

Тень исчезает в ближайшем переулке.

Ледибаг оглядывается, только сейчас понимая, что никто из горожан на них не обращает внимания.

— Они не увидят нас. Мы невидимы для них, — поясняет голос из пустоты. — Иди за мной.

Маринетт не хочет идти за тенью. Ей страшно. Что это за новый план такой?

Но Ледибаг не может колебаться. И поэтому она следует за тенью. Акума ведет её в одну из жилых многоэтажек, заставляя подняться на чердак. И там она видит девочку, что сидит в кресле качалке.

— Привет, — наклоняет акуманизированная голову. — Спасибо, что пришла.

— Чего ты хочешь теперь? Кого теперь наказываешь? — Маринетт с трудом берет себя в руки — это же ребёнок, неужели у него нет ни капли совести?!

— На самом деле нам нужны твои серьги, — признается он. — Но мне интереснее ты сама.

— Вам? Кому Вам? Кто вы?! — Маринетт хочется кричать от злости — Ледибаг говорит спокойно.

— Да, знаешь, я тоже после встречи с Геррой понял, что ошибся, — ребёнок чертыхается и кривится. — Надо было выступить изначально лично, представиться громким именем, чтобы все сразу поняли, что вот он я, настоящий злодей. Уверяю, я исправлюсь.

Маринетт не понимает его. Что за игру он ведёт? Кто он? Чего же он хочет своим поведением добиться?


	17. Chapter 17

Маринетт никогда не была высокой стройной девушкой. В свои 20 она среднего роста и немного полновата. И, тем не менее, она понимает, что даже без магии у неё есть шанс справиться с ребёнком. Можно рискнуть поймать её и выкрутить руки, чтобы не сопротивлялась — магия после исцелит и сотрёт все воспоминания. Лишь бы только этот незнакомец не успел приказать малышке что-то по истине ужасное.

Но пока акуманизированная не двигается, Ледибаг тоже стоит на месте, выжидая.  
Теперь она хотя бы знает, что за всем этим стоит несколько людей. Носитель броши с бабочкой. И его сообщники — таинственные «мы». Входит ли в них тот мужчина из чайного магазина?

— Вам нужны серьги, — скажет ли он правду ей? — но зачем тогда Мастер Фу отдал их мне, а не вам?

— Мастер Фу? — акума качает головой. — Интересно. Я не знаю этого человека. Хотя буду откровенен — из всех я знаю меньше всего. Забавно, да? Один из главных действующих лиц — и практически ничего не знаю. 

— Как тогда насчёт того, чтобы тебе просто сдаться и отдать мне свой камень чудес? — она не может не попытаться.

— Но тогда я больше не смогу встретиться с тобой, — удивляется ребёнок. 

— Господи ты… — Маринетт не сдерживается и садится на корточки, пряча лицо в руках. — Ты действительно ненормальный или так хорошо притворяешься?

Ответа нет, и девушка просто чувствует, что её нервы сдают. Либо она причинит вред ребёнку, либо он убьёт девочку. И решить надо быстро, не дав ему понять, что она замышляет против неё.

Ей на плечо ложится на удивление тяжёлая рука. 

— Тебе плохо? — он ещё и сочувствует ей, неужели?

— Зачем ты это сделал? — она не хочет этого спрашивать, она не хочет слышать ответа, но ей нужно узнать.

— Он оскорбил тебя. Назвал воровкой и преступницей, — её соперник на удивление разговорчивый сегодня. — Это моя вина. Я скрываюсь за своими жертвами, но клянусь, я исправлю это. Они все поймут, что ты единственная, кто способен спасти их от меня и моих бабочек.

— Почему тебе просто не прекратить это все? — Маринетт слышит его — и не понимает. — Зачем тебе нападать на невиновных граждан? 

— Он приказал… — ребёнок горько скривился. — Он приказывает мне делать это все, чтобы выманить тебя. Чтобы я забрал серьги и принёс их ему. Но я не хочу этого делать. Ведь эти серьги и брошь помогли мне увидеть тебя. Не хочу терять тебя. Не хочу, чтобы тебя кто-то трогал и оскорблял, они не знают просто, не понимают, они такие…

— Тш-ш-ш, — Ледибаг мягко обняла акуманизированную, и та всхлипнула. — Ты не знаешь их. У них наверняка есть повод так думать.

— У них нет ничего, — тут же отвечает он. — Я слышу их мысли, я слышу их страхи, их желания. В них нет ничего достойного, а ты спасаешь их, жертвуешь собой ради таких никчёмных пустоголовых созданий… И ты утешаешь меня, хотя должна ненавидеть. Я ведь твой враг, но я так не хочу им быть, я хочу быть твоим, хочу быть с тобой, ты лучше, чем они…

Их окутывает фиолетовый туман, и в руках Ледибаг оказывается девочка в розовом платье, а белоснежная бабочка тут же срывается с заколки.

— Я никому не нужна, я совсем одна, — плачет девочка, прижимаясь к Леди.

И Маринетт мягко гладит её по голове, шёпотом успокаивает, напевает колыбельные, не замечая притаившуюся бабочку.

***  
Адриан сел на пол, сжавшись в комок, до боли прикусывая губу, зажмурив глаза. Она была рядом, он видел, как она укачивала девочку, он слышал, как она тихо шептала и напевала, и представлял, что чувствует её дыхание на своих волосах. 

С ней было слишком легко забыться обо всём, почувствовать себя ребёнком, рассказать обо всем…  
Она была слишком похожа на его мать. Адриан на деле и не помнит уже ничего о той женщине, он привык к жизни без неё. Он привык к этой клетке, к приказам от отца, к вечно следующей за ним Натали. 

Он привык к иллюзорным отношениям, когда вроде и не один, и на самом деле никому не нужен. Фамилия Агреста стала его кандалами. Что Хлое, его лучшему другу, нужен не Адриан, а его слава. Что Лиле, той любительнице быть на виду, нужна его наследственность. Что Кагами, такой же пленнице золотой клетке, нужен сокамерник.

Но теперь у него была Ледибаг — девушка иного типа, совершенно свободная, яркая сама по себе, бесстрашная и готовая стоять до последнего даже за преступника. Способная сломать его кандалы. Если бы только он мог, понимал, что предложить ей, что он может дать ей, чтобы зачаровать.   
Хриплый смех вырвался из груди — о да, вот оно, верное слово. Ведь именно он, словно зачарованный мотылёк, планирует лететь на яркое пламя Ледибаг. И либо она сожжет его полностью, либо он подобно фениксу переродится в новом образе. Точно. В самом деле…

— Нууру, детрансформация, — сорванным голосом приказывает он, отзывая бабочку.

Как она сказала? Он ненормальный или просто прикидывается? Что ж, она угадала. Он ненормальный.

— Нууру, — зовет он квами, — что я могу в трансформации, кроме акуманизаций?  
— Ну, — сиреневый мотылёк зависает рядом, — возрастёт физическая сила… Выносливость... Но в сравнении с другими слабее. Ледибаг сильнее тебя.

— А чей камень самый сильный, ты можешь сказать? — Адриан хмурится — мысль, что он слабее девушки, не очень приятна.  
— Насколько я помню, самый сильный камень это кольцо Быка, — задумчиво протягивает Нууру. — Он увеличивает физическую силу своего носителя больше всего. Но на самом деле самый опасный и сильный камень это кольцо Кота. Его катаклизм способен разрушить все что угодно. Даже повредить другие камни чудес. Поэтому он плотно связан с серьгами Божьей Коровки, она единственная, кто может его уравновесить.

— Силы исцеления и разрушения, — понимающе протягивает Адриан. — Этакий Инь и Янь. У отца есть ещё один камень чудес. Ты знаешь, что это за камень?  
— К сожалению, — качает Нууру головой. 

— Ясно, — Адриан поднимается с пола, сожалея, что без трансформации не может проверить, что делает сейчас Ледибаг. — Ладно, посмотрим. Отдохни как следует, завтра мы выйдем в люди. Они считают злодейкой Леди, пусть узнают правду.

— Я не думаю, что она оценит это, — квами трепещет. — Она была очень недовольна вашей выходкой с тем ведущим.

— Да, но я должен снять с неё подозрения, — Адриан валится на кровать и трёт глаза. — Должен показать Парижу их настоящего преступника. И хочу показаться ей лично. 

Нууру мечется из стороны в сторону, словно пытаясь подобрать слова и возразить. Но так и не решается на подобное.

— А ещё я хочу понять себя. Хочу понять, что я почувствую рядом с ней, с живой, — Адриан задумчиво хмыкает. — Не представляешь, как надоело быть обычным зрителем чужой жизни.

Ночь и день для него проходят незаметно. Отец вернулся из своей командировки, но они и словом не обмолвились, столкнувшись на лестнице.

Видимо, Натали предупредила его, что успехом с камнями нет. А больше Габриэлю и не нужно ничего.

Вечером Адриан трансформируется. Первым делом он отправляет бабочку в кабинет отца — тот сидит за столом, что-то просматривая на планшете. Адриан было заинтересовался, но на экране горят лишь эскизы новых дизайнов. Ничего стоящего.

Натали сидит за своим столом, дремлет. Видимо, вернувшись, отец нагрузил её ещё больше, чем в свое отсутствие.

Чтож, ему это лишь на руку. Никто не заметит его отсутствия. Открывая окно, он быстро выпрыгивает в него, с ужасом понимая, что прыжок вышел гораздо более сильным, чем он думал. Вот что имел в виду Нууру, говоря про суперсилу и выносливость.

— Чтож, — улыбается он вечернему городу, стоя на крыше соседней многоэтажки, — Темный Тизан вышел погулять. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Немного википедии: Совка агриппа или совка агриппина, тизания агриппины, агриппа (лат. Thysania agrippina) — очень крупная ночная бабочка из семейства Erebidae. Считается крупнейшей в мире бабочкой по размаху крыльев. Ибо соррян, но Грейлинг мне вообще не нравится. Лучше уж Капюшонник тогда.


End file.
